


I Kid You Not

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charlie Alison Luthor - Freeform, F/F, Kara's a sucker for Lena, Soccer mom!Lena, Soccer player!Kara, Strangers to Lovers, Uncle Lex, just another meet cute story, kara and lena aren't adopted, lena is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: just another soccer au no one asked for, it's all about fluff! little to no angst! there's a happy ending for these useless lesbians!





	1. Supergirl Striker!

“Kara? Hello? Where the hell are you? Contract signing is up in 30 minutes! Have you forgotten Lucy made it clear that we all have to be there this year?” Alex berates once her brat of a sister answered her phone, she’s been trying to call Kara for over an hour now but the younger Danvers deemed it unnecessary to take the call from her team captain of a sister. Alex Danvers is the team captain and forward of National City Supers, the city’s representative in the nationwide US  Women’s Soccer Association. It’s clear to see that Alex Danvers is the more responsible sister, always on time, always training, always improving herself, in addition to her responsibilities, she’s also always trying to keep her younger sister in check; the one task she most of the time takes a little too seriously.

 

“We’re just going to sign papers, Alex relax. Same old, I’m sure can skip that.” Kara shrugged as if her sister could see her. Kara’s driving her newly acquired and restored 1962 Corvette C1 through the clean and quiet suburban streets of upstate National City trying to find her way to the St. Zor-El Academy.

 

“Skip the contract signing again? You already skipped the one last year, and the one before that, you know, you haven’t been into any publicized contract signing since the first one, Kara. Dad and Lucy are both close to strangling you to death.” Alex scolded.

 

“It’s now tradition, Alex. I’ll see you at the after party later. Bye.” Kara said with a laugh before ending the call.

 

“Wait! Where are you -” Alex protested to a dead line, “Jerk!” Alex cursed tossing her phone to her bed. Alex finished dressing up in her newest team shirt with the most number of famous sponsors they have through the years along her favorite leather pants and jacket before going out of her 10 million dollar penthouse, courtesy of their 5th contract signing last year. Alex and Kara are two of the pioneer members of National City Supers, which their father Jeremiah along with his friends Hank Henshaw, and Sam Lane started five years ago. NC Supers are easily dubbed as the rising superstars of women’s soccer teams in their first season participating in the WSA League competing against more experienced teams all over the country. Alex and Kara are given the title of the Super Danvers on their second year of playing by Time magazine, which catapulted their popularity in just a span of three months. After their exclusive with Time, their whole team became the cover story of CatCo magazine for the month of September, the very first sports themed story featured in the sought after celebrity magazine.

 

“Danvers!” Maggie the team’s right backer called out soon as she saw their captain enter the backstage, the team is almost complete they’re only waiting for Alex and Kara to arrive.

 

“I don’t have her with me, Sawyer.” Alex shook her head still pretty pissed off at Kara.

 

“Damn it. Lucy’s going to kill us.” Maggie cussed, Lucy is the team’s new manager and overall disciplinary headteacher, Lucy has been the team’s ally ever since but now that she already succeeded her father as the team manager, Lucy instantly bumped up herself in the lines of Jeremiah, Hank, and her father Sam; earning her the team’s renewed respect for their friend.

 

“Your sister’s going to drag us, captain.” Leslie the team sweeper scoffed, earning a slicing sharp look from the older Danvers. Leslie Willis is the newest member of the team, she’s Siobhan Smythe’s cousin from Metropolis, a former member of Metropolis Mercenaries who was dropped because of her sour face and attitude despite her being the best sweeper in the whole league. She was only picked back in the latter part of the season last year because the team sweeper that time, got injured.

 

“You know Kara, she’s never been into any of the contract signings after the first one we did years ago. But she never missed a training or a game not even goal, so there’s an absence of dragging.” Alex dignified.

 

“Still attention seeking for me.” Leslie snorts as she finishes her coffee.

 

“Well, no one’s asking for your opinion Willis.” Diana their goalkeeper rebukes. Diana Prince, is a three-time WSA League Goalkeeper of the year, with the highest number of goal kept in the whole series history. Cat Grant gave her an apt nickname of ‘the keeper’ last year, along with Alex’s ‘power forward’ and Kara’s ‘Supergirl striker’.

 

“Calm down, girls. No Kara, no problem, y’all still going to sign the contracts.” Lucy butts in from the doorway.

 

“Hey, Luce. Sorry for -”

 

“It’s alright, Alex. I understand Kara’s tradition, I was just hoping she’d be here for once, this is the biggest contract you guys are going to sign for goodness sake. And we all know how much the sponsors want to see their Supergirl striker in flesh more often than not.”

 

“She said she’ll make an appearance at the after party.”

 

“That’s where we can always count on our Supergirl striker, parties. Can’t blame her though.” Sara one of the team’s midfielders snorts.

 

“Right, come on now girls, let’s get this over with!” Lucy hollered the room of ten women all towering over her to follow her out to the vultures. Ever since the establishment of National City Supers, women’s soccer has been as big of a deal as the men’s soccer for all of National City. In fact, the women’s team already beat the men’s team in getting sponsors and signing new contracts to represent the city remaking the history of sports as a whole.

 

-

 

“Kara, you made it!” Eliza beamed seeing her youngest get off her car.

 

“Mom, it’s good to see you.” Kara grinned pulling her mother into a hug. Eliza Miller is St. Zor-El Academy’s Principal and head of the Board of Trustees, she and her husband Jeremiah Danvers ended their marriage when Alex and Kara are in senior high and middle school due to a number of growing incompatibilities but they’re civil enough to stay friends. Eliza gained the suburban house after the divorce while Jeremiah retained his city flat from when he was single. The Danvers family life isn’t the best but not the worst either, Alex and Kara accepted the fact that sometimes two homes are just better than one; they couldn’t deny the fact that their parent’s relationship became healthier when they decided to call it quits. And for the sisters their father and mother’s happiness and peace of mind are what matter. They never failed to give them their support anyway, both financially and emotionally so they couldn’t ask for more.

 

“I hope your father wouldn’t kill you, he said your contract signing is today.”

 

“Yeah, well, I never attended that kind of contract signing anyway. You know I hate it when reporters wouldn’t stop asking me personal questions.” Kara chuckles making Eliza nod and smile.

 

“Alex is surely upset.” Eliza teased, knowing exactly how her eldest always reacts to moments like this. Eliza is well aware of Kara’s contract signing tradition since her second time. Kara couldn’t handle the celebrity status well, she stutters around a massive audience really bad. But Kara isn’t someone who has an actual stutter, it just comes out when she’s amidst people bombarding her with tons of questions, and five years into her career, Eliza’s applied-physics-degree-holder-soccer-superstar daughter still couldn’t seem to get comfortable in the spotlight. Eliza has always been there for Kara when she wants to disappear on the day of her contract signing, which eventually resulted to Kara’s founding of St. Zor-El Academy’s very own Little League an all girl soccer team that represents the academy in private schools competitions and friendly matches. Kara is as dedicated to the Little League as she is dedicated to her day job of being the number one striker of America.

 

“Like always. So where are the kids?” Kara exclaimed as they got inside the school’s building.

 

“They’re gathered at the field. There are more parents this year, they’re eager to finally meet their generous sponsor.” Eliza said giving Kara’s arm she’s holding a squeeze.

 

“Oh there’s no need to focus on the sponsor, mom. The kids are the superstars.” Kara giggled as she pushed the exit doors toward the huge expanse of the school’s track and field, soccer field, and tennis courts.

 

“I might have a shortage of Little League shirts and balls.” Kara chuckled rubbing the back of her neck, seeing more than a dozen girls already playing around the soccer field.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you covered.” Eliza assured.

 

“Thank you mom, you’re the best.” Kara smiled placing a small kiss on the side of Eliza’s head as they reach the bleachers where the parents are waiting.

 

“Principal Miller, the kids are all here. Hi Kara, contract signing day?” James one of the teachers from the P.E. faculty who’s this year’s Little League coach asked.

 

“Hey James. Yeah, you know.” Kara nodded with a smile. Kara met James on her second year as the sponsor, James honestly would’ve loved to date Kara but apparently her preference is an open book to the whole of National City so when the air of awkwardness died down after one faithful attempt of bravery to ask Kara out on a date, they easily became good friends.

 

“Right, come on dear. Let’s introduce you to the parents first.” Eliza said pulling Kara towards the bottom bleachers. Kara easily obliged and dutifully followed her mother despite having protests in the back of her mind. Parents are the exact equivalent of reporters only more inquisitive and judgmental to be honest, Kara knows that and she’s not prepared to answer any questions they’re going to have aside from her sponsorship of the Little League.

 

“Good morning everyone.” Eliza greeted the group of 30 parents, they greeted the well-respected principal with smiles, despite the curious look they’re giving the towering figure behind Principal Miller. Kara’s wearing her new team shirt underneath her smart casual clothes, she knows she’s going to be requested by the kids to do an exhibition one way or another when they start to recognize her and she doesn’t have the heart to let them down.

 

“Today marks the fourth year of our Little League, when we started as a school organization four years ago, we had the great opportunity of having an active bunch of 11 little girls under our supervision which doubled in our second year and so on. This year, I was informed by our head coach, Mr. Olsen that we’ve reached a total of 30 Little League girls who are all so eager to train. So on behalf of the Little League Council, we’d like to thank you parents for your warm support to the organization and rest assured, that your children are always safe with us. In line with our organisation’s anniversary, I would also like to introduce to you for the first time, our sole sponsor, National City Supers’ striker, and my youngest daughter, Kara Danvers.” Eliza said before making way for her daughter to step forward.

 

There was a round of applause from the parents as Kara was introduced, Kara took her time for her heart to calm down before she give the little speech she’s been repeating over and over in her head while her mother was talking. Kara was scanning the smiling faces of the crowd when she spots _her_ , at the second row of soccer moms, raven hair, striking green eyes, pale skin, sharp jawline, Kara’s heart jumped up her throat at the instant attraction she felt towards the woman and she had to visibly swallow and shake her head a bit to take her attention away from those piercing emeralds. Kara felt a hand on the small of her back and she instantly looked at her mother who’s also waiting for anything she might want to say. Kara nodded and took a deep breath before smiling again to the anticipating public.

 

“Good morning, moms and dads.” Kara started as her heart pounded hard on her throat, she already has bad nerves since Eliza decided to introduce her to them, but it seemed to have doubled when she noticed the woman who’s still aptly looking at her right in that moment. “I’m glad to see the equal ratio of parents and students here this morning, uhh - I - I would like to thank you for your d - dedication in coming here this early to s - support your children. Reminds me of how my own parents were and still are always there to support me in whatever I decide to do. I’ve always believed that a parent’s unrivaled support to - to their child would n - never fail to equip them in whatever endeavor they may have now and in the future. Again, thank you all parents, and may we all have a great soccer year.” Kara finished earning another round of applause from the crowd.

 

“Thank you dear, would you like to get to know the children now?” Eliza asked, even before the parents could think of any questions they would like to ask Kara.

 

“Would love to.” Kara nodded before she half jogged towards the bleachers distant from parents, putting her duffel bag down and shedding her jacket and pants in the process.

 

The parents then took their places by the upper bleachers, Kara saw the raven-haired woman took a seat beside a brunette one who’s fairly taller than Kara’s center of attention. Kara saw the raven-haired woman throw her a look when she noticed her staring and an instant blush crept up Kara’s neck and cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught. Kara finished lacing her soccer shoes on and shook her head again to focus herself on the kids. She’s there for the kids, not the mothers - or one particular mother in this case. Right, she’s a mom, so that means she’s married, and even if she’s not married, she’s a mother first. Right, Kara be decent. _Be decent. Be decent._ On her way towards the soccer field, she saw the two mothers visibly giggling with each other. Kara internally groaned assuming that it was her they’re laughing at. Kara then started jogging towards the kids faster slightly adjusting her short uniform.

 

“Girls, we have a special trainer today. Do you know who she is?” James beamed as he noticed Kara approaching their direction. The heads of the 7-9 and 10-12 year olds snapped toward the blonde who’s now trying to gather her locks in a ponytail.

 

“Supergirl striker!” One girl from the group of 7-9 year olds exclaimed pointing towards the woman, followed by the mass recognition of kids who are all quick to their feet gathering around the Danvers.

 

“Hi little monkeys. Welcome to your first day of training.” Kara giggled as she was assaulted with adorable smiles and praises from the kids.

 

“Who wants their own soccer ball?” Kara enthused raising her hand, the girls all eagerly raised theirs as well making Kara laugh.

 

“Right, but before that, let’s divide you all according to your ages okay? Would you all be my little monkeys and make a line of 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 year olds?” Kara said as she nods toward James and two of his assistant trainers to get the soccer balls she had delivered to the school last week.

 

“Okay! Very good. Now first rule of soccer is, discipline. As players we are expected to always be on time whenever there’s a training, everyone of us are assigned with playing positions and each position serves a vital role to the group. We don’t want to let our group down, right?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes!” The kids said in unison.

 

“Great. Now let’s all get a ball each from Coach Olsen so we can start.” Kara encouraged, the girls easily piled in line to get their balls from the first row to the last.

 

“Supergirl striker!” Someone called out to Kara and when she looked it was the same girl who first recognized her earlier.

 

“Hi little monkey, what’s your name?” Kara asked crouching in front of the kid so she’s meeting her eyes, her striking green eyes.

 

“My name’s Charlie, my mama calls me Lee. You can call me Lee too.” The pale skinned cheeky girl with neat French braids said.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Lee.” Kara smiled back offering her right hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Supergirl striker.” Charlie nodded aptly shaking Kara’s hand.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Seven, Coach Olsen told my mama that I’m smaller than other girls my age, he’s worried I won’t do good in soccer.” Charlie said shortly glancing towards James’ direction.

 

“He said that?” Kara pouts, the little girl sadly nodded. “You wanna know what’s Supergirl striker’s secret is?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Supergirl striker isn’t easily discouraged because of a small hiccup. She always tries to do her best no matter what people say about her, and she proves them wrong in the end. Would you like to show them that you can handle soccer?” Kara asked the little girl who slowly smiled and nodded imperviously.

 

“Then we’ll show Coach Olsen that you’re the next Supergirl striker.” Kara winked, Charlie jumped up in excitement as she puts her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara was surprised but she was able to lightly tap the seven year old’s tiny back in return before James blew his whistle alerting everyone to take their original rows again.

 

“Thank you Supergirl.” Charlie smiled before she picks up her ball to go back to her own row. Kara subtly located the same pair of green eyes in the crowd she felt watching her all the while she was interacting with Charlie and when she finally found the familiar green eyes she wasn’t wrong.

 

The first training session of the Little League was a blast, Kara found herself in an adult soccer training level of sweating and heaving after actively assisting the kids in their warm up exercises, followed by a short exhibition when Charlie, the little rascal told everyone that Supergirl striker can do a back flip that’ll swoosh the ball towards the goal, which surprised Kara even more because she only did that on TV that one time they’re being interviewed by a lifestyle magazine in the soccer field. The bunch gasped and cheered when Kara started with her exhibition routine, despite having children as her audience Kara did her best performance as if ESPN is covering it.

 

“You raised your daughter well, Principal Miller.” Sam commented in the middle of their conversation with the Principal. Kara and the girls are now in the last minute of their cool down exercises and the parents are starting to prepare to leave. Eliza smiled widely in return glancing over her daughter who’s now giving each student quick high fives and hugs which ever the kid deems fit.

 

“I’d like to think so. Ruby is excelling in her academics, I have no doubt she’ll do great in soccer.” Eliza returned with a nod towards Sam’s 11 year old.

 

“I hope so too.” Sam politely smiled, before turning to meet Ruby halfway all sweaty and red cheeks and happy.

 

“I see your Charlie with my Kara earlier, Miss Luthor. Such a charming little girl.” Eliza commented.

 

“To be honest, I’m still contemplating on her being in the Little League, Principal Miller.” Lena hesitated with a shy smile.

 

“Why is that? I saw Charlie worked her way with the ball well though?” Eliza worried.

 

“Yes, but I’m thinking maybe Mr. Olsen was right, Charlie is smaller than the other girls her age - she might have difficulties catching up.” Lena chuckled rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Oh Miss Luthor, you know that here in St. Zor-El we look past the differences of each student and help them however we can, I’ll have a conversation with Mr. Olsen, alright? But I believe in little Charlie. She’s going to be great.” Eliza nodded with a light squeeze on Lena’s arm.

 

“Mama!” Lena heard her little angel’s voice called out to her but instead of seeing her Charlie running towards her in her natural height, Charlie was perched atop Kara’s shoulders instead. Lena gasped in disbelief, her little rascal of a child is riding on the back of the school principal’s daughter and she just wants to be swallowed by the soccer field.

 

“Charlie, oh my goodness, what are you doing?” Lena slightly scold as Kara lifts Charlie off her shoulders and to her arms.

 

“I’m so sorry, Principal Miller, Miss Danvers. Charlie’s -”

 

“Oh it’s alright, Miss Luthor. Kara’s adept to handling children.” Eliza giggled tapping Kara’s shoulder.

 

“She said she’s watched all my games on TV, she’s also the first to recognize me.” Kara smiled mostly to her mother, feeling proud to gain a new friend, Lena was amused.

 

“Soccer games are only programs she asks to watch on her TV time, especially the NC Supers’ games.” Lena can’t help but confirm, making Kara smile even wider.

 

“Is that so, Lee?” Kara asked Lena’s child who still has her arms around the soccer player’s neck. Charlie nodded with a wide smile.

 

“Golly, I should give you a special gift for that. Let me get it okay?” Kara slightly shook her head as she puts Charlie down, Lena saw her child vibrates in excitement that she has to reach for Charlie’s hand and hold her in place before she chases after the star player, and she’s all too embarrassed and stunned to even reprimand her.

 

“It’s absolutely unnecessary, Miss Danvers.” Lena said meeting Kara’s fascinating and smiling blue eyes.

 

“It’s nothing really, Charlie is too sweet.” Kara nodded before walking towards her duffel bag, she took one of her extra shirt uniforms with her lucky number and surname on the back and the logo of NC Supers on the front. She walked back to where Lena, Charlie, and her mom were and crouched in front of the little girl.

 

“Here, Lee.” Kara smiled.

 

“Supergirl striker uniform!” Charlie exclaimed eyes wide and cheeks flushed, “Thank you Supergirl.” Charlie added giving Kara another hug.

 

“You’re welcome.” Kara said now being able to hug Charlie back properly.

 

“Thank you, Miss Danvers. Charlie’s a big fan of yours.” Lena said as Kara stood up again.

 

“Charlie made this day more memorable, Miss Luthor.” Kara grinned so widely, the sides of her eyes crinkle, catching Lena off guard, disarmed of a pretty smile. Lena was muted for a few minutes before a phone ring breaks the silence between them.

 

“Right, excuse me mom, it’s big ol’ Alexandra.” Kara teased, “Nice meeting you Lee, and you too Miss Luthor.” Kara said offering Lena her free hand.

 

“Likewise, Miss Danvers.”

 

“I’ll see you, Lee. Maybe next time you can watch my game live?” Kara winked at the little girl who returned her wink as best she could, making Kara laugh, the free kind, the kind that reaches her eyes, and spreads warmth in her chest.

 

“Tell your sister I said hi and to go easy on you.” Eliza said pulling her daughter into a hug.

 

“Don’t worry about me mom, I’ll take you out for lunch next week.” Kara said as they pulled away. Kara threw Charlie and Lena one last smile before she turned to answer the call.

 

-

 

“Mama had a great morning, I reckon?” Sam teased throwing Lena who’s driving them home a sly smile. It was already around lunch time and she still has an important meeting to attend to at the office by two in the afternoon.

 

“You had a great morning?” Lena teased back.

 

“You, silly. Don’t think I saw you with Principal Miller and her daughter? You should be thankful Charlie’s a good wing woman.” Sam chuckled earning a quick swat on her arm. Sam and Lena has been best friends since college

 

“Samantha.” Lena scolded, peeking behind her a bit to see if Charlie and Ruby are still sleeping.

 

“What? There’s chemistry, Lena. Plus she’s great with kids! Have you ever seen anyone that looks as remotely beautiful and is also as great with kids? We all saw her pacify Abby’s growing tantrum in her stride earlier.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Danvers is a player.”

 

“Soccer player, not a player player, don’t be judgy.”

 

“You know what I mean, celebrity status and reputation. I do have my own reputation to uphold.”

 

“Psh. But what do you think of her?”

 

“What should I think of her? She seems like a good person. Charlie fancies her.” Lena shrugged earning a sigh of exasperation from her best friend.

 

“This is why you’re still single.” Sam said rolling her eyes at Lena.

 

“You’re single too, but I don’t push you to the first person who shows interest in you.” Lena backfired.

 

“Rude.” Sam gasped making Lena laugh as they stopped by Sam’s house.

 

“See you at work tomorrow.” Sam said before getting out of the car to wake Ruby up.

 

“See you.” Lena smiled as she watched her best friend and goddaughter walk the stretch of their front lawn, before driving further up ahead to their own house.

 

“Really that’s what you’re going with?” Lena raised an eyebrow at her seven year old once she came out of her room, freshly showered and changed. Charlie’s wearing Kara Danvers’ uniform. As a single mom, Lena has taught Charlie at the young age of four on how to be independent in doing the usual human activities such as brushing her teeth, taking a bath, and choosing whatever she decides to wear.

 

“Yes, mama. Miss Danvers said I could be the next Supergirl striker.” Charlie beamed as she takes a seat at the dining table.

 

“Honey about that, would really love to continue playing soccer?” Lena asked still a little worried about what Mr. Olsen told her earlier.

 

“Yes mama, why? Do you also think I’m not good enough for soccer?” Charlie pouted breaking a part of Lena’s heart. Lena easily abandoned the pasta she’s draining by the sink to kneel in front of her daughter.

 

“Charlie, I need you to understand that never would I think about you like that, okay? You’re my daughter, you’re a Luthor, and what do we say about the Luthors?”

 

“Luthors aren’t quitters.”

 

“Exactly. I believe in you, Charlie. Never forget that okay?” Lena softly said cupping her daughter’s cheek.

 

“Yes mama.” Charlie nodded with a smile as she reaches out to hug her mom. Lena buried her face on the small of Charlie’s shoulder and it sent her shivers upon realizing her daughter’s sweet candy baby shower foam is now mixed with the scent of the owner of the shirt Charlie’s wearing. Kara Danvers smells insanely good.

 

“Let’s have lunch, then we’ll go to work. Your Uncle Lex is waiting for you.” Lena said making Charlie nod in excitement again.

 

Aside from her mom, and Supergirl striker, Lena’s only child has another idol in her life, her Uncle Lex. Alexis Luthor is Lena’s older brother, he’s the current CEO of the company their parents left for them when they died in a plane crash ten years ago, along with a decent number of estate properties and other assets split equally between the two Luthor children. Lex is a strict boss but a charming, eloquent, humorous, and kind man on top of that, the best Uncle for Charlie; Lex is admittedly aloof when it comes to children, Lex would often whine about children crying when given to him by their parents when he’s visiting their children’s hospital, and Lena being the beloved one always smiling and caring and warm. Lex at the age of 36 still isn’t sure when he’d want to settle down and have his own children, or if he ever would until Charlie was born. He was the only person around to assist in Lena’s pregnancy and delivery so the moment the nurse said he can then see his niece at the nursery room. Lex felt every emotion a father should feel upon holding their first born for the first time. Lex sees all of Lena on Charlie when Lena was young aside from the physical features (no matter how sorry Lex feels for the baby daddy, Charlie didn't take any physical evidence from him and for that Lex is secretly thankful), Charlie is a bright ball of sunshine and energy, always excited, definitely smart, and infinitely kind. Lex is quite sure their parents would be proud to have her as their granddaughter if they’re still alive.

 

“Uncle Lexis!” Charlie beamed as soon as Lena pushed the door open towards the CEO’s office. Lena dutifully follows carrying both her work bag and Charlie’s little backpack in either hand.

 

“Charlie Alison.” Lex exclaimed welcoming his niece in a hug before picking her up in his arms.

 

“She’s already quite spoiled since this morning Lex.” Lena shook her head seeing that tightrope of Charlie’s arms around her uncle’s neck.

 

“You know that’s inevitable Ange.” Lex chuckled as he sit down on the couch with Charlie on his lap.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Lena said with an eye roll making Lex laugh louder. Lena sat on the single couch firing up her laptop to start working while Lex keep her daughter occupied.

 

“Anyway, how’s soccer practice? Why are you suddenly a Danvers?” Lex asked turning to Charlie.

 

“Great! Supergirl striker was there, she did her back flip goal, she gave us soccer balls and team shirts, but she gave me her own shirt because I told her I’ve watched all her games before and she said I should watch her play live next time.” Charlie almost breathlessly recounted.

 

“Wow. Is that why Supergirl striker was absent at the contract signing?” Lex asked Charlie making Lena look up from her laptop with an eyebrow raise.

 

“What?” Lena frowns.

 

“Kara Danvers, has this thing of not attending her official contract signings. I guess this year’s distraction is the Little League.”

 

“Her mother introduced her as the sponsor of the Little League herself.” Lena said, hiding her interest at the little fact Lex shared about Kara. Why would a young soccer superstar ditch her own contract signing? It’s bizarre if you ask Lena, bizarre and unprofessional.

 

“Figured.” Lex nods. “Anyway, I’m meeting with Jeremiah Danvers on Thursday over dinner. He’s bringing his associates Mr. Henshaw and Mr. Lane with him. We’re talking about LCorp potentially buying out the whole team by next season.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Good publicity. But I still haven’t made up my mind yet, that’s why I need you there. Help me gauge this people.”

 

“No.”

 

“Lena please?”

 

“I know nothing about buying out a soccer team Lex, bring Clark with you.” Lena said shaking her head.

 

“Clark’s busy with the finance and marketing team recently, I trust no other person to be there with me.” Lex persuaded.

 

“I can go with you, Uncle Lexis. You can trust me.” Charlie butts in making Lex chuckle.

 

“You know what? I might as well bring you with me instead. If mama wouldn’t want to, a proxy wouldn’t be so bad, right?” Lex teased making Charlie nod in agreement. “Help me persuade mama.” Lex softly said only to Charlie.

 

“Mama?” Charlie called out to her mom now more in depth in front of her laptop.

 

“Yes sweetie?” Lena answered without looking up.

 

“I think you should go with Uncle Lexis to the dinner.” Charlie said as-a-matter-of-fact, making Lena look up with a raise of an eyebrow.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because maybe Supergirl striker’s going to be there! Auntie Sam said you like her.” Charlie beamed, Lena’s eyes grew wider at the same time Lex’s smile did.

 

“Well, well, I see Supergirl striker wasn’t only able to charm my little Charlie but also my little sister.” Lex said making Lena scoff.

 

“Your Auntie Sam is the one who has a crush on Supergirl, not me.” Lena shrugged ducking her head to hide the embarrassment she feels, she’s sure to strangle Sam tomorrow when she comes in to work.

 

“Hmm, if that’s the case mama. I don’t see why you shouldn’t go with Uncle Lexis at the dinner anyway, maybe you can ask for Supergirl striker’s number for Auntie Sam.” Charlie countered making Lena’s temple throb at what kind of monster she was able to spawn.

 

“Please mama, Uncle Lexis would be sad going alone.” Charlie pleaded with her hands together along with her little pout, she knows that would always work on her mother.

 

“She’s right, please mama.” Lex added up with his own hands clasped together. Lena heavily sighed in defeat, she could never say no to Lex since day one, but with Charlie around she might as well drop every attempt to decline, cause she’s easily persuaded anyway.

 

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Lena said shaking her head.

 

“We’ll take that as a yes, mama. It’s nice doing business with you.” Charlie nodded, making both Lex and Lena break into laughter.

 

“Ah! Our little negotiator.” Lex cheered helping Charlie up her feet, he took her backpack before standing up himself.

 

“Come, let’s leave mama to her meeting for now, and get some ice cream.” Lex said offering his hand to the child who instantly jumps up.

 

“No peanuts.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“Not too much.”

 

“We can’t promise.” Lex and Charlie giggled at the same time.

 

“She won’t eat her dinner again later, Lex!” Lena called out.

 

“She would, don’t worry!” Lex said, and Lena couldn’t help but just watch her brother and daughter get inside the elevator bantering about the best ice cream flavor and smile to herself. She still doesn’t know what exactly she did right to deserve an all out supportive brother and an amazing child but she wouldn’t dare have it any other way.

 

-

 

“Still ain’t going to tell me, you’re actually sponsoring the Little League for four years now? And that’s where you’re spending your contract signing day each year?” Alex asked as soon as she saw her sister come in, last year’s uniform and all.

 

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the luncheon?” Kara frowned closing the door behind her as she walked straight towards the laundry room of her penthouse. Kara and Alex bought their first penthouses just last year and in the spur of the moment happiness they decided to give each other full access to each other’s life by exchanging flat keys. Kara hasn’t used her key to Alex’s penthouse yet but Alex has been abusing the privilege more than a dozen times now over the course of the whole year.

 

“I called mom, and guess what? She didn’t know that I didn’t know about your sponsorship at all. Four years, Kara, four years.”

 

“What are you mad about? I didn’t get mad when Diana accidentally told me about you and Maggie secretly dating for two years before you’ve broken up because the no dating between teammates rule has been stricter under Lucy’s management.” Kara shrugged as she comes out of the laundry room in her robe crossing the hallway towards her bedroom. Alex fell silent, it’s been six months since the accidental spill from drunk Diana about her and Maggie to Kara and even though Kara already said she’s not upset about it, Alex knows her sister better.

 

“You’re still holding a grudge on me.” Alex said as she leaned against Kara’s dresser just beside her bathroom doorway.

 

“Yeah well, imagine me going behind your back for a date despite our promise of five-year single hood together. We pinky promised to that Alex.” Kara snorts amidst the running water of her hot shower. Alex fell silent again, Maggie was great they became friends back in college, both taking up criminology and both part of the National City University soccer team. They started going out on the start of their second year with the Supers that lasted up until the end of their fourth contract after Lucy sat them down and talked about the no dating between teammates. Alex and Maggie called it quits both deciding their careers are more important for now. Alex actually thought she’d get through the ordeal without Kara knowing because what she and Maggie had was just fun in its entirety. The only thing Alex didn’t tell her sister about because that time it was harmless and yet here they are.

 

“I said I was sorry, and I still am.” Alex countered once Kara came out.

 

“It’s not even about you dating Maggie, or you actually dating anyone, you know? It’s you keeping it from me and breaking your promise.” Kara said seemingly calm as she started to get dressed for the party they’re going to attend tonight.

 

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Tell me about your Little League?”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Are you going to conduct practices soon?” Alex shyly asked, Alex loves children she couldn’t deny that, and Kara knows that too.

 

“Maybe, I haven’t decided yet. Why?”

 

“Can I go train them with you?” Alex asked voice hopeful.

 

“Only if you don’t nag them like you nag me.” Kara said raising an eyebrow making Alex want to retaliate but she let it go.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“My pinky isn’t good enough now but I promise with my heart.”

 

“Okay.” Kara nodded making Alex pull her into a hug.

 

“I missed you.” Alex sighed, they’ve been on the line for the past few months, Kara mostly was avoiding her, declining sister’s night more often than not and keeping to herself as much as possible. It frustrates Alex but she decided to be patient, she knows Kara, she’ll come around soon enough, only her soon enough this time stretched to six months and five days before she decided to come around and be sisters again.

 

“I didn’t miss you. You’re always breaking into my place.” Kara teased and they both laughed.

 

"It's not breaking in when I have a key!"

 

"Well, you're always extending your welcome."

 

“Jerk. Go finish dressing up, dress well too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Your crush, Kate Kane will be there.” Alex said with a knowing smirk, Kara shook her head. Kate Kane is the daughter of the CEO of Kane Enterprise the first ever big shot company sponsor they got on their third contract. Kate is a Brown University double bachelors graduate, and socialite. She’s beautiful, kind, and down-to-Earth despite her elite status and Kara has been hung-up on her since college.

 

“She already grew on me.” Kara shrugged making Alex laugh.

 

“Yeah, sure Kara.” Alex scoffed as she walked out of Kara’s bedroom. Unlike in her previous encounter with the woman, Kara is relatively calm about the possibility of bumping into her college crush at the party tonight, she’s calm enough that you can say she doesn’t care anymore. What’s occupying half of Kara’s mind at that moment was the kid she met earlier that day, all sunny and enthusiastic and independent, and her gorgeous mother. Kara wonders how it would be to get to know them both a little better despite the fact that she doesn't know whether Lena Luthor isn't married and/or if she's into women, but aside from the Little League Kara has no other connection towards them so there’s going to be a lot of going out of the way for her. Kara’s brain was still actively propagating ideas when she heard a loud bang on her door startling her up.

 

“Alex! Jeez!” Kara scolded making Alex laugh.

 

“You’re spending too much time making yourself look like you didn’t actually care about what you look like again.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kara frowned, Alex gave her a one full sweep.

 

“Figured. “Messy tousled hair”, when in fact you did actually make it look like a mess but it’s an attractive mess. You can’t always look like that Kara, it’s unfair.” Alex whined, Kara snorts putting her black rimmed glasses on.

 

“Plus the glasses!?” Alex choked giving Kara the biggest eye roll she could muster.

 

“You’re insufferable Alex, you know that?” Kara shook her head as she slips her jacket on walking past her sister who’s unconvinced.

 

-

 

“There they are! Alex, Lucy’s looking for you and Kara your crush is here.” Sara beamed in the middle of the party crowd, Alex and Kara always arrive late in parties and leaves the earliest as well. Jeremiah told them not to mingle too long for the paparazzi to be able to get an embarrassing shot of them or Eliza’s going to kill the three of them, and their father’s right. They didn’t have to deal with the same amount of PR fix their other teammates had to go through over the years.

 

“I’ll go find Lucy, you make yourself comfortable.” Alex said slightly pushing Kara towards where the bar was.

 

“Right. I’ll be right there.” Kara nodded, Kara thread through the crowd on her way to the bar, shaking people’s hands in the process when they recognize her. Kara’s wearing her usual casual clothes of ironed plain white shirt, dark-colored comfortable pants, and leather jacket; her hair’s down and she’s wearing her glasses as an attempt to hide herself from the vultures waiting for her the whole day. Kara took the bar stool at the farthest corner just enough for the bartender to see her and quietly raised her hand to be served. The bartender who seemingly didn’t recognize her took her order of gin tonic with three extra limes so nonchalantly it made Kara think her glasses are working as a disguise. Kara smiled to herself when the bartender came back with her drink along with a kind smile, not asking for a picture together, or an autograph or worse her number. Glasses must really be working. Kara pulled out her phone and started scrolling on her Instagram account while she waits for Alex to find her.

 

“What do you know about Astrodynamics?” Kara heard someone ask from beside her, she’s not sure whether it was directed to her or not but she’s not in the mood to engage despite the question being about her all time favorite branch of science.

 

“You know, the otherwise known as orbital mechanics?” The same voice asked and it’s not coincidence now, someone’s really trying to make a conversation with her using Physics as a topic that’s when she decided to pay attention.

 

“Kate!” Kara exclaimed almost dropping her phone in surprise seeing the woman Alex and Sara told her about in flesh. Kate is ravishing, she must be wearing Calvin Klein her newest partner in fashion and that seemingly bespoke body hugging dress really suits her.

 

“Hi.” Kate smiled moving from being one stool apart from Kara to being right beside the blonde.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party?” Kara casually asked as she run her fingers through her hair.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same question? This is your team’s party after all.” Kate gracefully giggled.

 

“Yeah well, anyway, orbital mechanics is the application of ballistics and celestial mechanics to the practical problems concerning the motion of rockets and other spacecrafts.” Kara explained before taking a sip of her drink making the Kane Enterprise heiress laugh, slightly whipping her head back her reddish locks tousling over her shoulders exposing the column of her neck and her prominent collarbones.

 

“I know that’ll work.” Kate nodded.

 

“Love physics.” Kara agreed.

 

“Is that why, CatCo’s dubbing you as the Physics Law Breaker of the Year in their next publication?” Kate teased, Kara frowned. She knows nothing about the next magazine publication of CatCo yet but she knows Kate owns shares in the media empire and maybe part of the perks is approving whether a story should be published on the magazine or not.

 

“Not really, why would they call me that?” Kara awkwardly chuckled.

 

“Well, for one ESPN already considered you as the number one fastest most precise striker of WSA. You know motion, laws of physics, _et cetera_.” Kata explained making Kara laughed.

 

“That and because of my degree in applied physics, I hope?” Kara teased.

 

“That one too. Although, when I first read about that, I thought it wasn’t true to be honest.”

 

“Don’t I look like someone who studied numerous branches of applied physics for four years?” Kara raised an eyebrow making the redhead buckle a bit.

 

“No! I didn’t mean that, at first I actually thought you have a degree in applied math.”

 

“You’re being an ass.”

 

“Sue me.” Kate said playfully raising both her hands up and they laughed so easily. One thing you should know about Kara is that, whenever there’s alcohol around she sure would be more relaxed and comfortable in maintaining a conversation with anybody, she’s not an alcoholic, not at all or her mother would kill her, but remember the stutter? Liquor is a quick remedy for the nerves, proven and tested. Kara would secretly have a swig or shot of any alcoholic drink before she starts an interview so the staple natural pinch of blush Cat Grant notices present in all her photographed or recorded interviews isn’t some special brand of cheek tint after all. The only time this trick wouldn’t work is when she’s at a contract signing, it’s not like her planned interviews where she can expect how many questions she’s going to be asked. In the openness of the contract signing, reporters and fans alike are allowed to take their blows up to them and Kara isn’t having any of that.

 

“I see my daughter has finally got a hold of the only super that wasn’t in the contract signing earlier.” Kara and Kate heard someone husked behind them.

 

“Dad.” Kate smiled giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Mr. Kane, good evening, thank you for trusting NC Supers for another year.” Kara easily scrambled to stand up and offer her hand to the CEO.

 

“NC Supers prove themselves every time, going above and beyond even, I don't see why not. Also, nice of you to come by tonight, I thought you’re rather too busy for us blokes.” Jacob Kane said in his dry sense of humor, Kara has to force herself to laugh while Kate had to loop her arm with her father’s to keep him in the down low, Kara noticed that and she’s thankful.

 

“I’m sure Kara has a good reason for missing the event earlier dad. Don’t worry, I promise you by the end of the night, I’d be able to coerce her to tell me why.” Kate teased making the Danvers blush, duck her head down, and rub the back of her neck.

 

“Very well, I’ll go find your father for now and will just wait for Kate’s report later.” Mr. Kane deeply chuckled offering his hand to Kara again, which the latter quickly took.

 

“Have a great night, Mr. Kane. Enjoy the party.” Kara smiled as they shook hands. Kara and Kate stood side by side and watched as the man disappeared in the crowd towards the VIP area.

 

“Breathe now, you look pale.” Kate said mostly to Kara who snapped her head towards the woman who’s now standing too close for Kara’s comfort.

 

“Your father’s intimidating.” Kara confessed as she subtly pull herself away from Kate to reclaim her stool at the bar but Kate was quick to stop her.

 

“He’s alright. Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me why you’re not in the signing earlier, I’ll just tell him an excuse.” Kate winked, Kara shook her head with a smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For that, let’s go join your teammates!” Kate exclaimed pointing towards the direction of Kara’s team who are now wildly dancing in the middle of the club, Alex is already there but she’s keeping her distance enough to blend in the background. Kara’s worried she can’t do that, she’s tall, she’s blonde, and people are sure to recognize her in closer look.

 

“Oh no, I don’t dance.” Kara said shaking her head.

 

“Yes you can! You will! Bartender! Tequila shots please!” Kate hollered easily catching bartender’s attention without letting go of Kara’s hand. Kara was quietly standing behind Kate looking at their entwined hands, Kara’s quite sure that if her college self is the one in her situation right now, she’s probably hyperventilating, drowning on her own sweat, or swallowing her own tongue, but she’s not. She feels fine, calm even, there’s an absence of sweating or stuttering, just pure playful and harmless flirtation. That’s when Kara confirmed it, she’s over this woman; and though Kate is lovely Kara isn’t the one to pursue anyone for fun. Contrary to a number of articles from gossip channels calling her the perfect playgirl because of her connections, Kara hasn’t dated in the last five years apart from the pinky promise Alex broke, it’s Kara’s own prerogative not to engage into something she’s not totally invested in. There’s other ways to make her life fun, love sadly isn’t one of it. Like what Eliza said a few years after the divorce and Alex was trying to get her mom to go out and try date again, love is always on the serious side of the diagram, never for fun but for happiness.

 

“Ready?” Kate asked handing Kara two shots before getting two of her own.

 

“Thank God, there’s no training tomorrow.” Kara shrugged before downing two shots consecutively, picking a slice lemon from the glass on the counter to bite. Kate did the same before taking Kara’s hand again now pulling the blonde to where the real party is at.

 

-

 

**_SuperKane: Couple Goals?_ **

 

**_Despite being MIA at her team’s official contract signing yesterday, National City Supers’ Supergirl striker, Kara Danvers was spotted being all friendly and giggly with Kane Enterprise’s very own Kate Kane, daughter of the company CEO Mr. Jacob Kane [pictured with the women on the top right] at the after party last night that took place at one of the city’s elite clubs, LUX. The party was attended not only by the whole NC Supers team and management [pictured at the bottom left], but also some of the biggest names in sports and business alike. Kara Danvers and Kate Kane [pictured center] are long time friends and are constantly rumored to be more than friends every time they’re pictured together attending official social and charity events where both Kane Enterprise and National City Supers are present. Although, both women already denied the rumors about them secretly dating in the earlier years, fans couldn’t stop shipping their favorite striker and socialite because don’t they just look great together? Find out why fans are shipping SuperKane in this detailed article [11 Reasons Why SuperKane Needs to Sail]. The National City Supers signed their sixth contract this year with the Kane Enterprise still being one of their major sponsors, so we could all expect more from our dream OTP._ **

 

“Well that’s bollocks.” Sam exasperated as she puts her phone on the table beside her breakfast plate. It’s only eight in the morning but they’re already hunched over their laptops, working while having breakfast.

 

“Sam, language.” Lena scolded without looking up from her laptop.

 

“Oh Lena please. The kids aren’t around, let me express myself freely.” Sam rebukes giving Lena an eye roll.

 

“Why are you even so indignant?” Lena raised an eyebrow, Sam pops a blueberry into her mouth before she hands Lena her phone. Sam closely watched Lena’s expression as she scrolled through the article but Lena, to hell with her best friend, seems convincingly unaffected.

 

“Good for her.” Lena shrugged handing Sam her phone back.

 

“Yeah, sure Jan.” Sam scoffed.

 

“Why does it matter to you so much that I like her? I haven’t forgiven you for using my child against me, may I remind you Arias.” Lena rebukes eyes narrowing at her best friend who playfully returned the narrow eyes back to her.

 

“I just can’t let chemistry pass by Lena.” Sam exasperated, making Lena laugh in victory. She loves messing with Sam and seeing her frustrated self come out, especially because Sam is a very calculated woman, discreet and composed most of the time more like Lena herself actually, so it’s become their little game to push each other to the edge more often than not. There’s that one time when Lena was in her second trimester and she’s being all broody and moody, Sam pushed her far too much that they launch a screaming match about how annoying they’re becoming for each other, which eventually ended on spending the night with hot chocolate for Ruby and pregnant-safe mocktails for them. Lena’s thankful for Sam, if the woman isn’t around her pregnancy before, she might have actually lost it. Sam’s her saving grace both in personal and business aspect of her life.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine? What does fine mean?”

 

“Fine as in, I’ll tell you if anything progresses but for now let us be two functioning scientist and engineer and work on this prototype before Lex call me out for using my little sister card again.”

 

“Hey! It was that one time when we decided Vegas would be fun for the weekend.”

 

“Yeah and we ended up there for a week! We’re even hangover after we came home.” Lena laughed and Sam did too.

 

“Good ol’ days?”

 

“Good ol’ days.” Lena nodded, the silence decided it’s time for them to finish breakfast and fuel the fire for the day and start working.

 

-

 

“Have you seen this? It’s happening! Kara you’re finally going to get the girl!” Alex beamed as she dropped on the chair in front of her sister dumping the morning paper in front of Kara’s plateful of cinnamon french toast, bacon, and eggs. Kara paused and peeked on the headline and shrugged.

 

“That’s it? That’s your answer to that?”

 

“Alex, it’s too early for gossips.” Kara scolded pushing the newspaper towards her sister.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that you really are over Kate freaking Kane?”

 

“Because I am, I already told you that yesterday.”

 

“But why? When did it happen? Whatever happened to crush of your life?”

 

“Have you forgotten about maturity? I too am growing up Alex.”

 

“But no one grows up to much for Kate.”

 

“Well, there’s one. This girl right here.” Kara said pointing proudly to herself.

 

“Tell me what.”

 

“Tell you what?"

 

“Did you secretly went to Vegas again? This time with Kate? Did you sleep with her? Is that why the attraction died down?”

 

“Wait, what?! What are you talking about?!” Kara revolted at the thought, she threw a piece of her french toast on her sister hitting her right on the forehead throwing Alex off almost completely.

 

“I was just asking!” Alex exclaimed quickly wiping the food off her face, “That’s disgusting, Kara!” Alex protested making Kara burst into laughter.

 

“Seriously though, Kate and I are friends for a long time now. I really think we’re better that way.”

 

“Here I am thinking, Kate now deems you mature enough for her and is ready to give you two a try. Turns out, you’ve become too mature for her.” Alex shook her head as she sips on her coffee.

 

“I kid you not.” Kara confirmed.

 

“We’re going to stay in the whole day and you’re going to reacquaint me to this new Kara Danvers, who’s going to more charity events than dates, who sponsors kids play soccer for free, who shys away from the spotlight even more now that you’re the number one.”

 

“You make me sound like I’m living a double life.”

 

“Oddly, to me right now you are.”

 

“Get me pizza and potstickers and we’re talking.”

 

“Opportunistic hag.”

 

“You love me.”

 

-

 

“Kara, a word?” Jeremiah called out before his youngest join the team for their first training this season, there’s no clue yet if they’re going against Metropolis Mercenaries first like the last season or the Star Crossers of Starling City or even the Central City Hunters, the line up still isn’t available so they have to be prepared either way so they decided to start their training three weeks before the season opening.

 

“Yes, dad?”

 

“Alex told me about the Little League.”

 

“Oh Alex.”

 

“Don’t worry, nobody else knows. I know how private and important this group of little girls are to you, Kara and I support you.” Jeremiah said in his paternal voice even putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

"You do? You're not mad?"

 

“What? I really think you’re doing good, actually. I just hope you can also do service to the people helping us, you know what I mean?”

 

“Yes dad, I get what you mean. I’ll make it up to you and the team.”

 

“Would want to start making it up to the management now?” Jeremiah teased making Kara laugh.

 

“Sure, why not? What do you have for me?”

 

“We’re going to meet with Lex Luthor tomorrow over dinner, nothing too formal just yet but having him say yes to sponsoring us next season or even buying the team out for good would be great. Hank and Sam said it might be great if you come with us since you're the face of the team, at the same time Lex mentioned his niece just joined your Little League and she particularly likes you so there’s your plus point.” Jeremiah explained.

 

“Just dinner?”

 

“Just dinner, no publicity for the time being. Lex wants to keep it low key until he and his partner decides. So?”

 

“What should I wear?”

 

“Your best self and behavior.” Jeremiah said and they both laughed.

 

“Fine, dad. I'll be there” Kara rolled her eyes before leaving her father by the bleachers to join her team.

 

“Kara should lead the warm up, since she’s warming up with KK.” Ava the right midfielder teased soon as Kara dumps her duffel bag beside the ball box.

 

“Yeah! Kara should be in a better mood.” Laurel left midfielder and Sara’s sister beamed adding up to the teasing.

 

“Are you sure your knees are in their best condition, supergirl?” Sara snorts, making the girls make this tribal sounds like high schoolers.

 

“Really? Teasing? Y’all can do better than that.” Kara said rolling with the punches.

 

“Can we all do better than Kate Kane? I don’t think so buddy.” Diana said putting an arm over Kara’s shoulders.

 

“You guys are just the worst.” Kara scoffed, being the youngest member of the team, Kara does nothing to serious about the teasing and pranks. Yes actual pranks, which for some reason are mostly directed to her, there were simple call pranks to wrong and embarrassing item delivery to creating a dummy account for her on Tinder and swiping right on every single one who appears on her suggested to making her pay the tab of the whole club prank. Kara’s a good sport though, too much for Alex's likeness that she sometimes calls her a pushover because never did she snap at any of those pranks no matter how infuriating they could get; she doesn’t say it or show it often but she loves her team they’re the closest to a Brady bunch of sisters she used to dream of that she could get.

 

“Right enough with that, on your feet come on!” Alex hollered instantly turning off the switch, this is the other side of everyone Kara loves, their dedication and passion towards soccer are unbridled that’s why even though she’s receiving one too many offers from different teams trying to offer her double sometimes even triple of what NC Supers management is already giving her, Kara’s default answer is no, for Kara it should never be an option to leave family, and these women are family.

 

“You heard, Alex. Come on old hags!” Kara beamed before she received balled towels and water bottles in return.

 

-

 

“You look beautiful mama.” Lena heard Charlie said, she left her daughter occupied with coloring geometric shapes before she excused herself to prepare for the dinner tonight. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Charlie standing by the doorway of Lena’s bedroom.

 

“What are you doing all the way over there, darling?” Lena giggled nodding her daughter to come to her.

 

“Kennedy told me not to disturb mommies when they’re fixing their make ups, disturbing them make them cranky.” Charlie said as she reached Lena and the older Luthor easily picked her daughter up her lap facing the vanity mirror. Lena started brushing Charlie’s thick raven-colored locks that ends by her shoulder blades. One look at the two and you would think they’re carved out from the same womb, Charlie Alison was born on the Christmas eve of seven years ago. She was, still is the greatest gift Lena ever received, and no future relationship could ever change that. Charlie would always come first, and if the person Lena’s going to date doesn’t understand that then they’re not worth trying.

 

“You never disturb me, honey. You don’t have to be apprehensive around mama okay? No matter how important what I’m doing is, I’ll drop it in a heartbeat for you. Anything for you.” Lena said as she squeezes Charlie in a hug looking at her daughter’s smiling face on the mirror, her flushed cheeks that smell like happiness and heaven every time Lena kisses them.

 

“You promise you’re going to have a good time at the dinner later?” Charlie suddenly asked.

 

“Why do you want me to promise miss?”

 

“You always work too hard mama, you’re only 28.”

 

“And you know my age, you’re seven okay? I want you to worry about things seven year olds worry about.”

 

“Ruby said you don’t date people because of me, like why Auntie Sam doesn’t date because of Ruby.” Charlie spilled, Lena was stunned. She felt the small of her daughter’s warm hand against her cheek making Lena look at her in the eyes.

 

“You don’t have to be apprehensive around me mama okay?” Charlie softly said as if she totally understands what the word apprehensive means, or the gravity of permission she’s giving her mom. Lena can’t help but be emotional, Charlie is a naturally intuitive and perceptive kid, she feels everyone around her most strongly her mom. The change in the tone of her voice, the expression on her face, and even her posture. No matter how much Lena tries to hide, it’s just useless when it comes to Charlie. Lena hugged her daughter tight and Charlie hugged her back just as tightly before putting a kiss on Lena’s nose, making her mother laugh.

 

“You promise now?” Charlie asked as they pulled away.

 

“Do I really have to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine, I promise to have an okay time.”

 

“Okay is not necessarily good, but I guess I can compromise.”

 

“God you are so smart, you’re scaring me.” Lena teased as she finished her make up with her hair braided and bunned. She’s wearing a simple black semi off-the-shoulder top tucked in a black pencil cut, a pair of black Louboutins, topped with a cherry wine colored trench coat.

 

“Ready to go to Auntie Sam’s?” Lena asked her seven year old who’s now wearing her hoodie and backpack.

 

“Ready steady.” Charlie nodded taking her mother’s hand. After making sure all doors are locked, Lena and Charlie met with one of Lex’s long time drivers, Cedric who's going to drive them tonight.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Cedric.” Charlie greeted the man in his fifties as he held the back passenger door open for the two.

 

“Good evening, Miss Luthor.” Cedric smiled at Charlie. “Good evening, madam.” Cedric nodded towards Lena.

 

“Good evening, Cedric. We’ll drop by Sam’s first.” Lena said as she got inside the car.

 

“Your toothbrush and toothpaste are inside this pocket okay? Two minutes on each side, bottom, up, and your tongue.”

 

“Yes mama.”

 

“No shortcuts, Listerine isn’t a replacement for brushing.” Lena reminded.

 

“I know that now, mama.” Charlie laughed, kissing Lena on the cheek before running towards the living room where Ruby was.

 

“I’ll make sure her dental care is on point, you should relax and go. It’s not the first time I’m babysitting her give me some credit.” Sam protested, “You’re not nervous you’ll see the player at dinner tonight, are you?”

 

“What? No! Why do you think that?”

 

“Lena, you’re only bothered so much by unimportant things when you’re anxious.”

 

“My daughter’s dental care is not unimportant.” Lena dignified but the raise of Sam’s eyebrow already knows.

 

“What are you worried about?”

 

“Nothing, I’m not in the mood to entertain men.”

 

“Then don’t, entertain women. Have you heard of this concept?”

 

“What concept?‘

 

“Kara Danvers, that’s the concept. Get on with the program, you prude.”

 

“Sam, language.”

 

“Prude is an okay word.”

 

“Not when you use it to call me names.”

 

“Whatever, go sweetie, make us proud.” Sam said giving Lena a kiss on the cheek before pushing Lena out of the house.


	2. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> sorry for the late update on this fic, but here it is! the mistakes are mine, will edited accordingly.
> 
> tell me your thoughts! i hope you'd enjoy! :D

“Hello mom?”

 

“Hi dear, how was the party? Did you and Alex talk?” Eliza asked, Kara’s pretty sure her mom’s cooking, she can hear the sizzle of the pan and the echo of her mother’s voice, she must be on speaker again.

 

“Party was good, and yes we did, we might schedule a special training with the kids soon. Are we still up for lunch on the weekend?” Kara asked as she stopped in front of Noonan’s, it’s after their seven our workout and training and she’s definitely in the mood for some sugary goodness before she has to get ready for the dinner. There were only three people in line to the counter and Kara’s thankful her usual table’s empty, now she just has to make sure no one beats her to it.

 

“Oh honey about that, I’ll be out for a convention this weekend, it should be Mr. Roberts and Miss Lopez but there’s a sudden change of plan,  I’ll be around Monday though, do you want me to drive downtown and meet you at Noonan’s?” Eliza offered.

 

“No mom please, you must be tired, I’ll see if I can tag Alex along and we’ll meet you at the house or at the school instead?”

 

“That would be lovely, dear. How’s your day so far?” Eliza asked making Kara smile, her mom has always been like this ever since they were little, no matter how boring or eventful their day had been Eliza’s sure to ask how it went and she’d listen so attentively that you can count on her to remember the same characters of the story on the following days.

 

“Great, it’s the first day of training for the season opening. We’re all too excited to start playing again. You’re still watching one of our games live this year right?” Kara enthused, she heard her mother chuckle at her question. It has been Eliza’s tradition to watch at least one of NC Supers game every season, she decides with some basic criteria, who’s predicted to play the toughest and/or who’s going to be the most interesting opponent.

 

“Always. Who do you think is the toughest opponent this season?”

 

“I’m thinking the Metropolis Mercenaries since we beat them last year, they’re sure to serve some interesting comebacks, but there’s this news about the Star Crossers importing new and highly skilled players so dad said we should be prepared by researching about them.”

 

“Well then, I might as well watch both games.” Eliza laughed making Kara grin so widely.

 

“You’re the best mother in the world.”

 

“You silly.”

 

“How’s your day?”

 

“I’m home early, I suddenly felt dizzy at lunchtime the school doctor suggested I go home and rest.”

 

“Mom, how are you feeling now? You want me to drop by? I’ll bring you some croissant, your favorite.”

 

“Honey, I know you’re tired from practice. You don’t have to, I’ll be fine. Just some long nap and I’m good to go.” Eliza giggled.

 

“Are you sure? If you still don’t feel better tomorrow, I’m coming up.” Kara said feeling the worry finding its place at the pit of her stomach. Eliza already has history of overworking herself and fatigue before and Kara’s trying her best to keep herself up to date with whatever her mom’s doing to prevent another emergency room run at midnight from happening again.

 

“I know you would, don’t worry sweetie. I’ll call you tonight if things progress.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise. Anyway, I wouldn’t hold you long, I’ll call Alex next. I’ll see you Monday okay?”

 

“Okay mom. See you.” Kara said as she ended the call just in time for her turn at the counter.

 

“Hey Kara!” The woman behind the counter cheekily greeted the blonde.

 

“Hi Jean, working alone at three?” Kara frowned seeing no other barista around.

 

“Cholo and Don just took a quick break, slow day today so.”

 

“Right, I’ll be having my usual drink, and two sticky buns.” Kara said, Noonan’s has one of the best sticky buns in town and it’s the closest to Kara’s first flat so it’s become one of her favorite cafes of all time.

 

“Training day today?” Jean asked, Jean has been working at Noonan’s since Kara discovered the cafe a little over six years ago that she’s learned to memorize Kara’s mood for the day. Kara would always go for her usual spiced up iced caramel macchiato and two sticky buns when she’s had a long run of training.

 

“Seven hours with just an hour of break.” Kara confessed wiping the after burn sweat off her eyebrow as she handed the barista her card.

 

“Season opening is in a few weeks.”

 

“You bet.” Kara winked making the woman behind the counter blush.

 

“Well, I wish you guys a great soccer season. Here’s your usual macchiato, two sticky buns and a vanilla dipped donut on the house.”

 

“You know the way to my heart, thank you Jean. See you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Kara.”

 

-

 

“So what do you know about the people you’re going to meet so far?” Alex asked while she watches Kara choose between a pair of suit jacket and pants or a dress to wear for the dinner.

 

“Dad only said Lex Luthor would be there, I’m not sure if he’s going with his partner.” Kara shrugged.

 

“And you’re there just to be a trophy player?”

 

“If you put it that way, yeah. Remember that little girl I told you about the other day?”

 

“Charlie?”

 

“Yeah, she’s a Luthor. Lex’s niece.”

 

“Ah, you’ve got some serious points up your sleeves if Charlie and Lex are close.”

 

“I think they are actually. That’s why Jeremiah was so adamant that I should be there.”

 

“Then you’re just lucky.” Alex nodded, Kara decided to go with a pair of smart casual blue suit jacket and pants with a white dress shirt. Blue is the general color of NC Supers so there’s no harm in it, it’s prideful even.

 

“Why are you here again, anyway? You should go out on a date or something, I can see that you’re pretty bored.”

 

“Yeah well, you’re always too busy. I need a wing woman.”

 

“How about Diana or Sara?”

 

“You want me to get a date right? Those two know nothing about giving way for the thirsty lesbian.” Alex scoffed, Kara laughs.

 

“You are a pity. I’ll go out with you tomorrow if you want? We can bring the team with us.”

 

“Sorry what? You speak Chinese to me, Kara.”

 

“I know, I haven’t been initiating going to bars since Vegas but if it would be a good help for you hopeless romantic lesbians, then I might as well.”

 

“Siobhan isn’t gay.”

 

“Oh yeah, Leslie caught her getting it on with that Mike something.” Kara giggled with a shake of her head. “Then maybe we can change her mind about loving women.” Kara winked making Alex laugh.

 

“Aren’t you just the little devil that you are. That suit looks good on you.”

 

“Thanks. It was on sale.” Kara jokes.

 

“Sale your face, that’s a Calvin Klein you cheapskate.”

 

“Whatever, I should go before I decide to ditch them again.”

 

“Dad would kill you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“See you later.” Alex said propping her feet up on the couch and turning the TV on.

 

“Go home you bum!” Kara laughed on her way out but Alex just flipped her the finger.

 

-

 

Kara arrived relatively early at the restaurant Jeremiah specified in his text message, it’s The Lartizan, an Italian semi-fine dining restaurant located inside National City’s biggest, most expensive hotel, The Crowne. The hotel features its own water park in the middle of the U-shape hotel structure facing the city’s coastal lines, it has its own casino, theater, premier cinema, and an array of casual to fine dining restaurants; it’s indeed a one-stop shop for celebrities and business personnel visiting National City. Kara was easily escorted to the more private area of the restaurant, it’s tucked away from the whole room with a soundproof divider of some sort to keep the privacy of the people inside. The glass divider was lightly frosted with gold and silver patterns adding to the privacy. Kara asked for her go-to drink before anything else, gin tonic with three extra limes, while she waits for everyone to show up.

 

“Ah! Here she is. Kara, you’re rather early.” Jeremiah beamed as he walked in on Kara all busy chatting with the team on their group chat. She’s been waiting for a good ten minutes. Kara stood up to give her father a hug and to shake Mr. Henshaw and Mr. Lane’s hands. The gentlemen  both give her a smile making Kara quietly sigh in relief, knowing she’s now at least forgiven for what she did with the contract signing.

 

“Dad, don’t want to make a bad impression.” Kara teased making Jeremiah laugh.

 

“I was told the Luthors are already in the building.” Hank said making Jeremiah pull Kara beside him as they fall in a line just outside the private area.

 

 **_The Luthors are in the building. They seem very important. *eye roll emoji*_ ** Kara quickly tapped and sent in their group chat before she put her phone on silent and pocketed it just in time Lex Luthor made his entrance to the restaurant.

 

“Mr. Danvers.” Lex Luthor aptly smiled as he quickly offered his hand to Jeremiah, which Kara’s father welcomed with a huge smile. Kara knew just from there that her father’s going to do whatever it takes to talk Lex Luthor into buying the NC Supers for good. He had the same look on his face when they had the same meeting with Jacob Kane three years ago, but Jacob ended up in sponsorship instead.

 

“Mr. Luthor.” Jeremiah nodded at the younger man. Kara trailed her eyes behind Lex’s towering stature and found _her._ Raven-hair, striking green eyes, chiseled jawline, poised posture, and  knee-wobbling stare.

 

“Call me Lex please, and this is my sister, Lena.” Lex smiled as he made way for his sister who gave Jeremiah the most neutral almost smile enough to make her look friendlier than she really intend to be.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Danvers.” Lena out of courtesy offered her hand as well this time to each person in the line, “Mr. Henshaw.”, “Mr. Lane.”, and “Miss Danvers.” Lena said slightly giving a punctuating nod towards the last person she shook hands with. Kara smiled so dumbly she’s pretty sure Lena saw her internally beat herself. She knows how transparent she is to everybody that she has to make a conscious choice of hiding anything she wants to keep private, which isn’t always the case. Lena in her business clothes isn’t that much different from Lena in her soccer mom outfit, she’s still poised, prim, and proper. Kara again has to consciously make a choice to take her eyes away from the woman’s perfect face to not further embarrass herself.

 

“Nice to meet you again, Miss Luthor.” Kara nods back. The men are already conversing about some sport stuff when they finally walked inside the private room, three waiters instantly found their places inside waiting for the ladies and gentlemen to settle and check the menu for whatever they might want from it. Kara and Lena sat face to face, Lex was two seats away from his sister just enough to face the three men on Kara’s right side. Kara give her phone a quick check while everyone’s looking at the menu.

 

**_Is he with his sister? - Alex_ **

 

**_Who’s his sister? - Sara_ **

 

**_*Lena Luthor’s picture at Cat Grant’s Gala last year* - Diana_ **

 

**_Quick research, keeps - Leslie_ **

 

**_She’s hot! - Sara_ **

 

**_Wait she is hot! - Alex_ **

 

**_Better than hot, she’s a genius. Literal genius. - Maggie_ **

 

**_How so? - Siobhan_ **

 

**_You guys living under a rock or smth? She’s recognized in the science and engineering industry worldwide - Diana_ **

 

_***Screencap of all uploaded recognition and awards Lena received through her career* - Diana** _

 

**_Oh and she also has a kid - Ava_ **

 

**_*Charlie’s baby picture* - Alex_ **

 

**_Aw bummer. She’s married? - Amaya_ **

 

**_I don’t think so? - Laurel_ **

 

**_Is she? - Imra_ **

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yes? Yeah? Sorry.”

 

“I hope we’re not disturbing you?” Jeremiah teased making Kara blush, Kara shortly glanced at Lena’s direction who’s intently looking at her, making her blush harder.

 

“Oh no, the team, they’re just checking if I’m still alive.” Kara teased back making the men laugh.

 

“Opening game in a few weeks, how’s the training?” Lex asked looking to Kara’s direction, making Kara shift in her chair.

 

“Oh you know, same old. Long hours, short breaks, reviewing previous games, and then strategizing.”

 

“Must be tiring?” Lex smirked, he’s testing Kara’s personality, Kara knows it but it is such in a charming way making Kara relax in her answers.

 

“Physically, absolutely. There’s only too much a human body can do in long periods of time but if you’re passionate about what you’re doing, you just can’t stop.” Kara worded as she switches looks from Lex to Lena at the latter part of her response, catching Lena off guard. She was watching Kara, that’s why Kara felt the urge to look at her, but why is she all focused on Kara? Is it because Kara charmed her Charlie all too well? Kara’s curious. Her curiosity is bubbling up her throat.

 

The conversation went on as it quickly turned towards the business aspect of the meeting so it’s all Jeremiah, Hank, Sam, and Lex throwing in ideas with Kara and Lena occasionally butting in whenever needed. Lex’s worries about the PR fixes the other team members faced in the past and how he as much as possible wouldn’t want the said fixes affect the image of the LCorp company if he ever acquire the team for good. Jeremiah, Hank, and Sam all worked as they explained how everything about the girls are well managed and necessary precautions are already plotted out. All the while the dinner and the conversation panned out, Kara and Lena exchanged more than a couple of glances and timid smiles, whenever either of them poised an idea smarter than what was already conjured. It was a way to kill time, mostly. The longer time they spent there the more they realized they aren’t actually needed in the conversation because it’s all about business, by the third hour after the main course was finished, Kara excused herself from the crowd to go to the washroom.

 

After Kara left, the conversation reroutes to more casual conversations - men’s casual conversations, that Lena deemed unnecessary for her to hear. So by the tenth minute that Kara was out of the room, Lena decided she could excuse herself as well. Lena quickly went to the washroom, which was empty - Kara-empty to be exact and instantly wonders where the blonde might have gone. Did she leave without properly telling the men inside? Is she that rude? Lena was still trying to come up of reasons why Kara would ditch their meeting again, when she saw the familiar figure wearing a blue suit jacket and pants, and loose blonde ponytail hunched over the counter of the restaurant’s bar. Lena battled between going back inside to resume listening to men blabber, or to join the soccer player at the bar. Lena was still contemplating about what she actually wants to do when she noticed herself walking towards the direction of the bar instead of the private area.

 

“Twenty full minutes is already too long for the washroom.” Lena said as she took the stool beside Kara slightly startling the blonde.

 

“Hey, yeah, well. I still couldn’t believe men talk a lot. It’s worse than our locker room gossips.” Kara said with a giggle. Lena notices a half-empty milkshake glass in front of the woman, which she find a little out of character but even before she could stop herself from asking, she already did.

 

“No more gin tonic?” Lena mumbled.

 

“No, I’m driving.” Kara nodded as her mouth wrapped around the stainless straw again. Lena watches her a bit in wonder before raising her hand to the bartender.

 

“You’re right.” Lena blurted making Kara look at her.

 

“What about?” Kara wondered, Lena places her order first before turning towards the striker.

 

“You’re right about men talking a lot.” Lena smirked, Kara giggled.

 

“I’ve been to one too many meetings like that, I wish Alex was with me tonight.” Kara chuckled and shook her head.

 

“She’s your sister, the team captain, right?” Lena offered trying to maintain the conversation.

 

“Yeah, she’s more of the conversational type. I’m not.”

 

“You’re being conversational with them earlier?”

 

“Not the way Alex would’ve handled the situation. She’s better than me, always better.” Kara nodded, Lena took note of the self-deprecating comment, she wonders if the blonde does this a lot, but this time she bit her tongue before she could say anything.

 

“Besides, business and its politics isn’t my thing.” Kara said striking a nerve on Lena. She couldn’t believe it, they’re actually the same on that part. Lena was supposed to be the CEO of the National City branch while Lex should’ve been assigned to the Metropolis branch as stated on the last will and testament of their father Lionel, but Lena scooted away from the limelight. She just wants to do crazy science with Sam, pester her brother, and have more time with her daughter, and being a CEO would change all of that and for Lena it’s not worth it. So the decision of transferring the Metropolis branch to National City happened, Lex became the sole CEO, Clark became the CFO, Lena and Sam became the head and assistant head of the R&D.

 

“Why is that?” Lena probed instead, trying to pry on the soccer player’s mind. Aside from being a soccer player, Lena knows nothing much about the woman and she’s piquing her interest more by the minute.

 

“Well, for one they don’t always include the conversation about the game itself, which I feel so strongly about. And two, the never ever include science in their topics at all.” Kara explained making the last part of her answer a bit of a joke making Lena smirk.

 

“Science?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s just me, honestly. Applied physics graduate.” Kara said pointing to herself, Lena is now nailed, an applied physics graduate soccer player? That doesn’t always happen, in fact it never does.

 

“Really? I didn’t know that Supergirl striker’s a geek.” Lena said only to regret it right away because it sounded a little too flirty for her own taste, but Kara either didn’t catch that or just decided to ignore the undertone, because she just laughed.

 

“For the record, I was suppose to go to MIT for an applied physics and devices graduate study before soccer happened.” Kara said.

 

“You scored an admission to MIT and you turned it down for soccer?” Lena asked more like a tease.

 

“Yeah could you believe that?!” Kara giggled shaking her head.

 

“How’s that turned out for you?”

 

“I’m on my sixth year contract, I recently bought a 10-million dollar penthouse and my dream car, and I have a group of little girls I fund to play soccer for free, so I think it turned out well enough for me.” Kara said recounting everything she should be thankful for because of soccer.

 

“If you chose MIT, you might still be studying, maybe by this time for a doctorate.” Lena said.

 

“I don’t doubt that.” Kara affirmed.

 

“You really are a geek.” Lena slightly laughed, Kara did too. She couldn’t believe how turned on she feels right now, and they’re not even flirting with each other per se.

 

“Try me.” Kara challenged, slightly turning her stool to face Lena her chin rests on her left hand catching Lena off guard with those smiling blue eyes again, because for god sake they’re literally smiling at her.

 

“What do you know about quantum entanglement?” Lena raised an eyebrow making Kara giggle and duck her head.

 

“Off with the hard start, are we? Hmm -” Kara teased as her eyes started looking around maybe trying to scour her brain about what quantum entanglement is, Lena was about to rebuke her question when Kara make a clicking noise with her tongue.

 

“Isn’t it like a - uhh - a physical phenomenon which occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or are made to interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently? Are you dreaming of firing up a teleportation device, Miss Luthor?” Kara explained and asked at the same time making Lena blush. Lena only gave Kara this smile, Kara couldn’t describe because she hasn’t seen it before.

 

“You impress me, Miss Danvers.” Lena nodded before taking a sip of her wine.

 

“It’s part of the business actually, to make you agree on LCorp acquiring us.” Kara teased making Lena laugh.

 

“Yeah? Well, if you’re going to talk science to me, I might as well ask my brother to sign the contract right away.” Lena said giving away a little trace of flirtation that this time Kara picked up on.

 

“Ask away then.” Kara smiled making Lena look at her as well and they lingered. Lena was about to say something when her phone rang, it’s a facetime call from Sam.

 

“Charlie’s calling you already?” Kara teased seeing the smiling face of Lena’s daughter on the screen.

 

“I’m sure they’re just checking on me.” Lena chuckled as she taps an instant reply for declining the call.

 

“Lena, Miss Danvers, we’re planning of transferring the conversation to the bar’s parlor. Join us?” Lex offered on his way towards the other side of the restaurant.

 

“I don’t think you still need me there, Lex.” Lena said eyes narrowing at the sight of her brother’s reddened cheeks, she’s pretty sure alcohol is already kicking in.

 

“Oh, I would love to Mr. Luthor but I’m driving and we have training day tomorrow.” Kara curtly answered making the older Luthor nod in understanding.

 

“We might stay longer.” Lex said switching looks at Kara and his sister.

 

“I already sent Cedric away, I thought you’re driving us home.”

 

“Right, I’m sure I can call Cedric back?”

 

“You’ll need him later more than I do, Lexis. Go, I’ll figure my way home.” Lena smiled shaking her head at her brother who just gave her this apologetic boyish smile, Lex give her a kiss on the cheek and shook Kara’s hand again before he traced his way towards the parlor.

 

“He must like sports talk that much huh?” Kara playfully raised an eyebrow.

 

“Lex doesn’t usually spends time outside of office, so whenever he has the chance he make sure he makes the most out of it.” Lena said as she prepares to leave.

 

“How do you plan on going home now?” Kara frowned.

 

“What do you mean Miss Danvers? I’m a grown woman, I can take a cab.” Lena shrugged.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, that would be unnecessary, I’d love to give you a ride upstate.”

 

“Oh no, Miss Danvers, please. That would be unnecessary.” Lena shook her head as she slips her trench coat on.

 

“Please I insist, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you go home alone.” Kara said making Lena raise her eyebrow again, making Kara falter. The effect of alcohol already wearing out of her system.

 

“My mom lives in the suburbs too, she wasn’t feeling well earlier and she hasn’t texted me yet so I’ve been thinking of dropping by.” Kara added, which is the actual truth. Lena looked at Kara for a moment, she couldn’t tell if Kara’s lying but Principal Miller’s house is in the same street as hers and Sam’s, just a few blocks ahead so she would know if Kara would actually drop by or not.

 

“Well then, who am I to decline?” Lena smirked as she walked passed Kara out to the hotel lobby. Lena Luthor is a puzzle, Kara thought to herself, she’s honest and sure in her ideas and answers, but she’s also soft taking in Kara’s encounter with her and Charlie. Lena Luthor is hard to predict, Kara concluded. She’s nothing like Kate, Kate’s transparent and pretty much black and white, it’s either she likes you or not and she’ll be sure to tell you upfront. That’s the great thing about Kate though, she isn’t the one to lead you on.

 

“Great evening Miss Danvers?” The valet asked as he got out of Kara’s car, Kara quietly nodded with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Felix.” Kara said as she opened the door for Lena, Kara quickly rounded to the driver side and she saw Lena did the unexpected, Lena reaches for Kara’s door and unlocked it for her. Once inside the car, Kara pushed a button that propped the roof up turning the heater on.

 

“They know you here, huh?” Lena teased on their way out of the grand front yard of the hotel. Kara laughed.

 

“Noticed that didn’t you, Miss Luthor?” Kara teased back, “The Lartizan is dad’s go-to restaurant for meetings with prospective partners.” Kara said, Lena was about to say something when hre phone rings again.

 

“Answer them.” Kara grinned turning off the music playing on the background. Lena was left with no other choice but to answer the call from Charlie.

 

“Hello honey? Hi, how are you?” Lena greeted in her mommy tone making Kara secretly smile but even though Kara finds it adorable whenever she hears Lena uses her mommy voice with Charlie, she decided to tune out the conversation between the mother and daughter and just focused on her driving.

 

“Sorry about that, Charlie sometimes couldn’t wait for me to come home to tell me about her day.” Lena said as they rounded up the suburban community gate.

 

“Oh no worries, I used to pester my mom like that too. I’m just thankful she’s as excited to know about my day as I was excited to tell her.” Kara giggled.

 

“You have a great relationship with your mom, I see.” Lena nodded.

 

“I do, she’s my favorite. How about you and your mom?” Kara asked almost regretting it right away when she saw Lena’s face fell a bit.

 

“Our parents died in a plane crash ten years ago. But my mother’s one of the people I look up to. She was great with Lex and me, although busy most of the time; she made sure she spends time with us still.” Lena recalled with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry for asking, though.”

 

“It’s alright, Dr. Lillian Luthor is always remembered fondly by her colleagues and family as well.” Lena said seemingly proud of her mom, which is quite endearing for Kara herself.

 

“That I’m sure, so what street?”

 

“Oh! Yeah sorry, number 30 Jackson street.” Lena smiled.

 

“Same street as my mom’s!” Kara beamed, more like a child than she consciously let on but Lena let it go, because she found it adorable, to be completely honest.

 

After a few more minutes Kara pulled over in front of a picket fenced Victorian looking bungalow the same theme for most houses in this area closest to the St. Zor-El Academy. The streets of the suburbs are a different story at night time, they’re too quiet but bright enough that you won’t get scared going for a night jog or a walk.

 

“I’ll just go get Charlie.” Lena smiled before opening her door.

 

“I’ll be right here.” Kara smiled back.

 

Lena wobbled on her way out of the car to the stretch of the lawn of Sam’s house, when she agreed to hitch a ride home with Kara Danvers, all she was after was getting home as early as possible because she’s missing Charlie as much as her child misses her. Ever since Charlie was born, Lena has never been away from her for longer than eight to ten hours tops. Lena always seems to find a way to go home early and fetch Charlie from the babysitting facility of St. Zor-El at exactly five in the afternoon. Lena is a responsible, caring, and loving mother, although she’s not giving herself enough credit for singlehandedly raising Charlie on her own along with a nine to five demanding job of being head of their company’s research and development. In her mind, without Lex and Sam always ready with a helping hand, Lena’s pretty sure she would lose it.

 

“Hel - lo there.” Sam greeted as she opened the door and saw an unfamiliar coupe down her front yard.

 

“No questions asked.” Lena quickly said giving Sam her deathly stare, Sam rolled her eyes with a click of her tongue.

 

“For now, fine. You’re going to tell me everything tomorrow you slut.” Sam said as she pulled Lena into a hug, one to whisper the warning and two, to make sure she’s seeing the attractive blonde correctly waiting for her best friend in her car right in that moment. Even for Lena Luthor her best friend for years, it’s an impossible sight.

 

“Samantha!” Lena cursed pinching Sam on her side a little to hard making Sam jerked away from her with a pout.

 

“Aww! You -”

 

“Mama!” Charlie beamed from the living room already wearing her jacket and backpack. Lena can’t help but smile widely at the excitement in Charlie’s face. She knows Charlie loves staying at Sam’s house because Ruby loves acting as her big sister and she gets to be pretty spoiled, knowing Sam. But Lena rejoice at the fact that she is and would always be her daughter’s favorite person at the end of the day. Charlie is Lena’s constant, and the love of her life.

 

“Ready to go home?” Lena asked as she pulls her daughter into an embrace, Charlie’s eyes easily landed at the car waiting for them outside.

 

“That’s not Mr. Cedric’s car.” Charlie instantly commented making Sam laugh.

 

“No honey that’s -”

 

“That’s your future mommy’s car.” Sam butts in again, Lena’s jaw hangs open at the sight of her daughter’s girly laughter.

 

“Samantha, I swear to God.” Lena huffs as she took her daughter’s hand to pull her out of Sam’s house.

 

“Mama it’s bad to swear to God.” Charlie reminded making Lena stop and inhale deeply to compose herself. Lena then offers her hand to her daughter again who quickly entwined their hands. Lena gave Sam one last of her death stare but Sam sure knows better.

 

“Love you too, babe.” Sam chuckled as she watches them walk down the lawn.

 

“Bye Auntie Sam! Bye Rubes!” Charlie waved back seeing Sam and Ruby still by the doorway.

 

“Bye pudding.” Sam winked pointing towards the car and Charlie nods in understanding.

Kara was trying to keep her eyes looking straight towards the hood of her car since Lena got off when she felt her phone vibrates, it was their group chat. Kara glances at the direction of the house, Lena was still waiting for the door to open so Kara quickly checked her phone to see if the topic already diverted from Lena’s background.

 

**_Kara! Is she married? - Alex_ **

 

**_There’s no spouse listed on her profile though? - Diana_ **

 

**_Is she dating then? - Maggie_ **

 

**_Is she into women? - Imra_ **

 

**_Kara answer our questions! - Sara_ **

 

**_Pretty sure Kara already made a move on Miss Luthor. - Ava_ **

 

**_Ava’s right, Kara already has her seal on her when she charmed her kid. - Alex_ **

 

**_She did? How? - Diana_ **

 

**_Ask Kara tomorrow - Alex_ **

 

**_It’s getting late, what do you think happened at the meeting? - Leslie_ **

 

**_The meeting? Or with Kara and Lena? - Laurel_ **

 

**_Are we doing this? Are we shipping little Danvers with our future boss? - Siobhan_ **

 

**_SuperCorp? - Maggie_ **

 

**_SuperCorp? - Amaya & Alex_ **

 

**_Kara is Super as in Supergirl striker and Lena is Corp as in the Corp in LCorp - Maggie_ **

 

**_Wait that’s witty! I approve. - Diana_ **

 

**_Do we have a unanimous vote? - Sara_ **

 

**_*10 thumbs up*_ **

 

**_Damn it. Lena’s seriously hot. - Sara_ **

 

**_She is. - Alex_ **

 

**_Stop it Danvers don’t make it weird for your sister. - Ava_ **

 

**_*middle finger emoji* - Alex_ **

****

**_She passed the car door test - Kara_ **

 

**_Details! - Alex_ **

 

“Supergirl striker?!” Kara hears a gasp outside the car making her jump a little. She quickly slip her phone inside her pocket and opened the door for Charlie and Lena.

 

“Hi Lee!” Kara smiled as she helps Charlie up the car and make room for Lena.

 

“Did the meeting went well?” Charlie asked as Lena takes the seat behind her again, the coupe was relatively small for the three of them but they made do either way.

 

“I reckon it did.” Kara nodded.

 

“Thank you for driving my mama home. I missed her.” Charlie said as she sank in Lena’s arms further. Kara smiles at the mother and child, she couldn’t help it. She’s right, she didn’t charm Charlie right from the start, it was the other way around.

 

“You’re welcome. We wouldn’t want mama to go home alone right?” Kara winked, Lena secretly blushed at the way Kara worded her sentence out but she didn’t react on it.

 

“Ready?” Lena asked mostly to Kara.

 

“Ready!” Charlie beamed, Kara laughs as she started the car. Lena glances back at Sam’s house she knew her best friend was still waiting behind that mahogany door and she’s pretty sure tomorrow will be the death of her.

 

“Supergirl?” Charlie called out she’s looking intently at Kara while she drives and Kara could feel the stare, like how she felt Lena stare at her earlier.

 

“Yes, Lee?” Kara asks shortly glancing at the kid’s direction.

 

“Can you sign my soccer ball?” Charlie shyly asked her eyes looking down on her clasped hands on her lap.

 

“Charlie -” Lena started, but was quickly interrupted by Kara’s cheer.

 

“Of course, Lee. I would love to! Did you know I have a sharpie made special for signing soccer balls?”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Really really, so that when the ball is used for playing my signature wouldn’t be erased.” Kara explained.

 

“I want one!” Charlie beamed before turning to her mother, “Mom, keys.” Charlie said gesturing her hand at her mother who instantly raised an eyebrow at her. “Mom, can I have the keys please?” Charlie corrected making Lena sigh and Kara giggle as she turned off the engine. Lena threw her a motherly look and Kara quickly recoiled.

 

“Should never forget your pleases and thank yous, Lee.” Kara reminded, Lena handed her daughter the set of keys from her purse and opened the car door for her.

 

“Sorry mama. Not going to happen again, promise.” Charlie said placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek before eagerly jumping out of the car.

 

“Sorry about, Charlie. She’s just so full of energy.” Lena said shaking her head, Kara took one of the sharpies from her side compartment as they got out of the car.

 

“Don’t apologize, Miss Luthor please. It’s only natural for kids like Charlie to have that level of energy at their age. I should know, I was once like her.” Kara said laughing mostly to herself.

 

“You’re too kind, Miss Danvers.” Lena nodded as they reached the front door. Kara blushed again, making her duck her head.

 

“I’m back!” Charlie exclaimed rushing out of the inner hallway of the house.

 

“Right, let’s get that ball signed so you and mama can rest.” Kara said instantly crouching in front of Charlie, taking the ball from the girl’s hands. Lena was just able to stand there in amazement. Kara Danvers is easy, not in a bad way though. Kara Danvers is easy to be around with, easy to talk to, easy to please, and easy to get comfortable with, Lena feels horrendously ridiculous about it. She knows she should be acting her age, but there’s something about the younger woman that tells her that she could just be herself around Kara and she wouldn’t be judged, or taken advantage to. Lena feels easy with Kara Danvers and it’s been a long time since this happened and it’s starting to scare the shit out of her.

 

“There. All signed and ready to go.” Kara said handing Charlie the ball back, now with the prominent gold inked signature just below the Little League logo.

 

“Thank you, Supergirl!” Charlie huffs giving Kara a kiss on the cheek, making Kara blush it’s almost ridiculous, even the littlest of Luthors can make her blush and it’s getting more serious by the hour.

 

“Now, I should go so you two can prepare to sleep. I’ll see you again soon, Lee.” Kara winked rustling the little girl’s hair before turning to the kid’s mother.

 

“Have a great night, Miss Luthor.” Kara nodded as she offered her hand.

 

“Lena -”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Just call me Lena.” Lena said snapping out of reverie reaching out to shake the blonde’s hand, Kara grinned.

 

“Lena it is. Well then, that’s -”

 

“Kara, of course. Thank you for tonight.” Lena said almost buckling, which she hid with a smile.

 

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Lena.” Kara nodded before turning to leave.

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena softly said while the blonde was already halfway down her front yard. Lena waited for Kara to get inside her car and for her to drive further down the street, only to turn left and up the driveway of her mother’s house. Lena absentmindedly smiled, Kara Danvers is a mama’s girl and she’s pretty damn proud about it and Lena finds it pretty damn cute again to be completely honest.

 

-

 

“There’s my woman!” Sara beamed with both her arms up as soon as Kara steps out to the soccer field, Kara grunts.

 

“Make some room for the stud!” Maggie added making everyone turn towards her direction.

 

“Move! Move! Move!” Ava and Laurel were shouting from behind her as they took Kara by her arms to almost drag her towards the group.

 

“Seriously guys, what the fuck?”

 

“Haven’t you been checking the news?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

 

“What news?” Kara frowned, she was sure to check the news this morning about anything about her short trip upstate with one of the Luthors but aside from the articles about the dinner meeting, Kara was thankful there was none directed to her and Lena.

 

“The news that we’ve given you the blessing to date Lena Luthor.” Leslie snorts.

 

“Who said anything about blessing?” Kara scoffs making her team cheer even more.

 

“Well, we’ve been shut.” Imra giggled.

 

“Right gays, she doesn’t need our blessing because she already proposed to the woman.” Amaya butts in making the women laugh and embarrassing Kara more.

 

“We’re never going to forget about what happened that one time?! One time, Ava!” Kara exasperated.

 

“No, little Danvers. We’re never going to forget that one time you got drunk enough to tell the woman you were on a first date with that you’re already in love with her.” Siobhan said putting an arm over Kara’s shoulders.

 

“You guys are the worst.” Kara pouts, “I might as well accept Central City Hunters’ offer next year.”

 

“You’re not going to do that.” Alex interrupts putting her arm over her sister’s shoulders. “We’re just happy for you dummy, you’re finally showing interest on somebody, you’re not asexual after all.” Alex added with a slight tease, the rest of the time started on their warm-up routine leaving the Danvers sisters to talk.

 

“Who says anything about me being asexual, anyway? And why do make it sound that being one is that bad?”

 

“It isn’t bad, God no. We just want our baby sister to go forth and prosper, you know? Also, we just concluded, you don’t seem to get emotionally or sexually attached to anybody further than a crush since college Kara, and being asexual isn’t a bad thing if that’s who you really are but I know you better.” Alex explained. “Remember your middle school crush before?” Alex giggled.

 

“Yeah, that’s really embarrassing.”

 

“Is that why you never showed interest on anybody again?”

 

“I think, to be completely honest for the first time, it was mostly because of mom and dad’s divorce.” Kara huffs.

 

“Well then, we’re two opposite sides.”

 

“You’re the real playgirl between the two of us. You’re just stealthy.”

 

“Too stealthy.”

 

“You’re right, you were able to hide Maggie from me for two years.” Kara joked jabbing the soccer ball Alex was holding with a little too much force Alex almost toppled over.

 

“Jerk!”

 

-

 

“What did you get for mom?”

 

“Her favorite croissants?”

 

“That’s it? Nothing more?”

 

“Well, you haven’t visited her in the past three weeks Alex, I just visited her last week twice! You should be ashamed of yourself and you should bring her more peace offering.”

 

“You’re right. I’m the worst.”

 

“Not yet, you still live by mom’s lectures so you’re less worse, but I’m the best child.” Kara snorted as she got inside of her sister’s Camaro.

 

“You are absolutely full of yourself aren’t you?” Alex scoffed stepping on the gas pedal even before Kara was able to latch her seat belt. Despite the rough patch they went through last year, Alex and Kara if asked, still would mutually say that they have the best sibling relationship ever. They’ve been through so much and they weathered.

 

It was a short drive upstate for Alex and Kara, both of them knowing the roads leading them home like the back of their hands. They’ve driven the same freeways and streets countless times ever since they moved out to the city, whether together or individually, only by the third year Alex stopped regularly dropping by. She has become attuned to more businesses her dad’s involved in than her mother. But Eliza understood, she always does. Her girls are growing up and nothing is stopping them from doing whatever they deem fit to the way they want to live their lives. Eliza’s just thankful that they never forget any special occasions may it be their birthdays, Eliza’s birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year; all of those are for mom and should be celebrated with her and her excellent cooking.

 

“Girls!” Eliza greeted the moment Alex’s Camaro pulled a stop up her driveway. She’s been giddily waiting to see her daughters at the same time since that weekend that despite being in the convention in Metropolis nothing stopped her from planning what she wanted to cook for them and had the ingredients delivered just in time she came home last night.

 

“Mom!” Kara beamed raising the box of croissant she’s been carefully holding while Alex was play pretending to be a need for speed player earlier.

 

“Kara, thank you.” Eliza laughed pulling her youngest in a hug.

 

“Mom.” Alex shyly smiled but Eliza didn’t feel the need to ask her oldest any questions at all. Eliza welcomed her with a big and warm hug that Alex secretly melts in. She now feels the regret of not visiting often and she internally promises to change that.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Alex. I’ve missed you.” Eliza said as they pull away.

 

“Missed you too.” Alex grinned.

 

“Come on you two, I prepared your favorites.” Eliza nodded pulling both her daughters by their arms like she always used to do when they were younger coming home from school. Kara and Alex both shook their heads with a smile as they exchanged looks, they may be National City’s Super Danvers but no matter what happens, they’ll always be Principal Elizabeth Miller’s super babies.

 

“That’s what I already told her, she needs to go out and start dating again. But she wouldn’t leave my couch.” Kara said before taking a spoonful of her mother’s famous lasagna. Potstickers and pizza maybe her go to comfort food in the city but Eliza’s meat overloaded lasagna still owns half of Kara’s heart and appetite; the reason why Eliza would always bake two to three batches of it knowing one batch is just ample for Kara.

 

“Why don’t you listen to your sister?” Eliza asked both serious and teasingly. Alex rolled her eyes at the both of them.

 

“I just don’t feel like investing onto something serious as of the moment.”

 

“Are you still hang-up on Maggie?” Kara raised an eyebrow making Alex scoff.

 

“What? No, I’m over her. We’ve decided that our careers are more important as of the moment so there’s no grudge whatsoever.” Alex said.

 

“That’s very mature of you two.” Eliza commented making Alex laugh.

 

“Yeah, right.” Alex teased knowing Eliza’s one of the people who slightly held it against her when the news about her and Maggie dating was out of the open. Alex understood her mother’s position on the matter though, it’s never a good idea to date someone in the workplace.

 

“Maybe you can spot a new prospect when we train the kids?” Kara blurted making Eliza look at her with concern.

 

“Girls, I know the number of single mothers whose kids are members of the Little League, please don’t.” Eliza warned.

 

“Mom, I’m sure Kara’s just messing with me, don’t worry we’ll stay away from the mothers.” Alex shrugged easily. Kara didn’t protest but she’s got that inkling that Alex would surely find someone there, she just got to wait.

 

“So when are you planning to drop by for the special training?” Eliza asked as she puts another tray of lasagna in front of her children, only Kara lit up and easily reached out to get a serving making Eliza shake her head. Kara never fails her.

 

“We’re thinking of Friday mom, around two in the afternoon, would that be okay?” Alex asked. They don’t have any training on that day but the team has an interview with CatCo for their season opening exclusive in the morning.

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll tell Mr. Olsen to send an announcement to the kids and their parents.”

 

“Thanks mom.” Kara smiled amidst her fifth portion of the guiltful meal.

 

“You’re so going to regret that fifth round tomorrow at practice.” Alex shakes her head in disappointment. Even after years of being siblings, Alex still couldn’t explain how Kara maintains her lean muscular physique amidst the humongous appetite. It’s both unfair and irritating, especially when they have the same workout routines and training, same schedules, almost the same lifestyles.

 

“Sue me.” Kara shrugged knowing exactly that she wouldn’t.

 

-

 

“Little Danvers! What’s up with the invite?” Maggie greeted coming into the VIP lounge, Ava, Sara, and Laurel on tow.

 

“What do you mean?” Kara frowned handing Maggie one of the cocktails already present from the first round she ordered.

 

“Mags mean this is so out of the blue?” Ava butts in eyeing the dancing crowd downstairs.

 

“I’m just trying to get rid of Alex from my couch, she wouldn’t go out alone so I decide it’s going to be a good idea to tag the whole team along.” Kara explained nodding towards Alex’s direction on the couch quietly sipping on her scotch.

 

“She’s still a mess.” Sara confirmed.

 

“I know. What do you think could help her loosen up?” Kara concerned.

 

“Ava and I got her.” Sara declared.

 

“We do?”

 

“Yes dummy, come on. Operation: Get the Captain Drunk and Wild.” Sara said pulling Ava towards where Alex was.

 

“You doing good?” Kara asks turning towards Maggie who decided to stay beside her looking over the crowd.

 

“Hmm?” Maggie hums, Kara nodded to Alex’s direction.

 

“Oh - oh, yeah I’m good, we’re good. Actually, can I be honest with you?” Maggie asks, it was Kara’s turn to hum in affirmation. “Kate and I went out last night.” Maggie said in a low voice, but even with the blaring music Kara heard her.

 

“Really?!” Kara beamed, feeling excited for her friend. There’s no denying that Kara and Maggie has been close friends over the years that despite the slight riff from last year, Kara still consider Maggie as one, and she’s happy knowing she’s actually doing fine after what happened between her and Alex. “Does anybody know already?” Kara asks, Maggie quickly shook her head.

 

“Why are you telling me?”

 

“Because you’re Alex’s sister, and after we called it quits we never talked about anything related to feelings again so I’m not sure if she’d already moved on.” Maggie hesitated.

 

“According to what I’ve gathered through her ramblings -” Kara offered, making Maggie laugh. “She’s okay, she’s just still too lazy to go out there and start dating again. I’m thinking she just needs a little push, don’t worry I got her Mags.” Kara assured.

 

“You’re not mad about me dating Kate?”

 

“Why would I be mad?”

 

“I mean, you know articles?”

 

“Maggie, Kate and I are good friends. Yes she was a huge crush from college but that’s that, a crush nothing more. And besides, I think you two could crush it as a couple.” Kara giggled nudging Maggie’s shoulder a bit, Maggie nudge back with a laugh.

 

“Thanks little Danvers. Being the youngest member of the team, you sure are the most mature. I know if I tell anyone else, I’ll be swamped with all the teasing and whatnot.”

 

“You know me Mags.” Kara winked.

 

“Can you make sure your sister’s going to date someone soon?” Maggie worried again.

 

“That’s taken care off.” Kara nodded, Maggie smiled putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder giving it a firm squeeze.

 

“You’re a great friend and sister.” Maggie added.

 

“I’m okay. I’m happy for you and Kate.”

 

“Thanks. And yeah, well, there goes your sister.” Maggie chuckles pointing towards where Ava, Sara, Diana, and Alex are on their way to the dance floor.

 

“She needs that. Tomorrow we’ll talk.” Kara laughs.

 

-

 

“Ready?” Alex asked for the second time in the last thirty minutes since they got inside the dressing room of the CatCo studio to change, this time Alex is a little to eager in her active wear, she’s wearing her shorts over a skin tight leggings, one she always uses in training and games for support and to prevent any added risk of injury. Today she’s going to meet the Little League for the first time and she couldn’t deny the excitement she feels about being able to teach the new generation her techniques and best practices.

 

“Yeah, all good.” Kara said in the middle of pulling her shirt over her long sleeved warmer shirt. Kara’s not a fan of leggings but she sure loves the warm feeling of the airism shirt every time she sweats especially out in the cool wind. They’ve just finished the interview, it was quick but fun and all the members of their team got their chance to answer the question directed to them. It wasn’t all about the Super Danvers, or Diana the Keeper, it’s about the team. That’s one of the many things Kara likes about CatCo’s way of telling their story, they give each one of them chance to be heard and to be known.

 

“You driving?” Alex asked on their way out of the building through the fire exits.

 

“Yeah sure.” Kara nodded. Heads turned the moment the Danvers sister graced everyone’s presence, there were more than a couple of autographs and selfies here and there before they reached the parking lot.

 

“By the way, how was that reporter you were talking to last night?” Kara asks once they’re inside Alex’s car.

 

“You saw that?”

 

“I may have or have not been observing you last night, what?” Kara snorts making Alex laugh.

 

“That’s why I felt eyes on me?”

 

“Maybe? Anyway, tell me about her.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell, we just didn’t click is all.”

 

“You two just didn’t click or you were too lazy to make an effort to make it click?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Come on Alex, you’re not getting any younger -” Kara scoffs before she felt a stinging pain on her right shoulder. “Aw!” Kara hissed swatting away Alex’s fist.

 

“You were saying?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Why are you even so caught up in my dating life when you’re single yourself?”

 

“I just want you out of my couch.” Kara snorts making Alex punch her shoulder again. “Aw! That really hurts Alexandra!” Kara exasperated trying to retaliate but Alex isn’t giving her the chance.

 

“Focus! You’re driving!” Alex squealed when they felt the car swerve a little.

 

“Sorry.” Kara huffs before Alex started laughing, the hearty kind eventually infecting Kara as well, making them drive the rest of the way recalling funny moments of the team instead.

 

**-**

 

“Mom!” Kara and Alex chorused upon seeing their mother, Eliza giggled as she was sandwiched between two towering athletes in the soccer field.

 

“Just in time, the girls are all here. There are a couple of parents here to watch so behave well.”

 

“Ha! Behave Alex.”

 

“What? Why me?”

 

“I just know.” Kara giggled throwing Alex the ball she’s holding making the older Danvers scramble to catch it.

 

“You’re gonna be in trouble you twerp.”

 

“Language.”

 

“See? I told you, behave Alex.” Kara grinned making Alex huff in irritation.

 

“Good afternoon, Principal Miller.” A woman’s voice interrupted the playful banter of the women making them turn.

 

“Miss Luthor, good afternoon. I see that you’ve already decided to let Charlie stay with us in the Little League?” Eliza beamed. Kara stood in attention making Alex look at her funny. So this is Lena Luthor, it’s no wonder now why Kara seems to be a bit of a stuck up recently. Lena’s in her casual clothes of jeans and shirt topped with this maroon leather jacket but she looks absolutely classy.

 

“Uh - yeah, I couldn’t stop her anymore, especially when Miss Danvers here signed her ball the other night.” Lena shyly smiled. “Thanks again for that Miss Danvers.” Lena said turning to the blonde who’s still stunned beside her sister, Alex nudged her a bit to coax her out of her bubble to respond to the woman like a functioning human being.

 

“You’re welcome, Miss Luthor. Charlie’s the sweetest.” Kara smiled catching the woman’s bright emeralds. “By the way this is my sister, Alex. Alex, this is Miss Luthor of LCorp.” Kara said aptly introducing Lena to her sister.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Danvers.” Lena smiled offering her hand to the older woman.

 

“Pleasure is mine Miss Luthor, but please call me Alex.” The redhead lightly teased as she took the raven-haired woman’s hand firmly in hers.

 

“Mama!” They heard another voice now smaller and more high pitched from behind Lena. “Supergirl striker!” Charlie beamed running towards the blonde wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist.

 

“Charlie.” Lena huffs about to pry her child’s grabby hands around the soccer player when Kara surprised her yet again, Kara knelt in front of the kid instead and gave her a proper hug.

 

“Good to see you again, Lee. You wanna lead the warm up exercises with me?” Kara asks like they’re the only people there. Even Alex was amazed, she knows Kara likes children, but she didn’t expect her to adore this one quite that much. She’s seen her in other children’s league before and Kara never knelt for anybody and gave them a proper hug, she would usually just tap their shoulder or their back and rustle their hair. Alex snaps her eyes up to the Luthor who’s also looking concerned about the interaction.

 

“Yes!” Charlie grinned.

 

“Come on then!” Kara beamed standing up, she gave Eliza a kiss on her cheek and Alex a tap on her shoulder before she offered her hand to Lena’s child. Charlie turned to look at her mother for permission who then nodded with a slight smile.

 

“Careful now. I’ll be right here.” Lena reminded as Charlie and Kara started jogging towards the crowd.

 

“Oh they’re close.” Alex blurted thinking out loud as she took Kara’s discarded bag from the ground to put it on the bleachers with hers.

 

“They are, Charlie adores Kara.” Principal Miller smiled before being pulled to another conversation with other parents present for the special training.

 

“Where’s Charlie? She ran when she saw you with -” Sam stopped halfway upon seeing the new face in the field. Lena look over to her friend who was frozen looking at Lena’s right side where the older Danvers was still fixing her things by the bleachers.

 

“Earth to Sam?” Lena snorts only loud enough for Sam to hear.

 

“Shit.” Sam cussed under her breath making Lena giggle. She looked over at Alex again who’s now ready to join Kara with the children.

 

“You’re going to have a good afteroon, I see.” Lena teased again.

 

“Are soccer players, Gods?” Sam huffs dramatically clutching on Lena’s shoulder for support.

 

“Sam please, you’re here for Ruby, not for Miss Danvers.”

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do when you’re making Charlie do all the floor work of winning Kara’s heart.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Isn’t that so? Look at them two.” Sam chuckled nudging Lena’s shoulder, Charlie indeed looks like she’s having the time of her life being the leader of the warm up exercises along side her idol and Lena couldn’t complain about that. All she wants is for Charlie to be free to do whatever it is she decides she wants to do, and if being around the soccer player is one of those things Lena could never argue. But is it only that? Lena convinces herself that it is. Until when, who knows and who cares?

 

**…**

 

“Kar.” Alex huffs as she reaches her sister already readying the kids for the set of drills.

 

“What took you so long? I need some teamwork here?”

 

“I saw someone.”

 

“Someone?” Kara frowns, her eyes surveyed the vicinity for who might’ve caught her sister’s eyes, and then her eyes landed at Lena and her friend, that Sam Arias according to their mom.

 

“Is it Miss Arias?”

 

“I guess? She’s a beaut.”

 

“Tone it down, her daughter’s here. The brunette 11 year old at the back.”

 

“Oh.” Alex breathes her eyes landing on Ruby who’s currently playfully passing ball with Charlie.

 

“What? Does an 11 year old ruin it?” Kara accused making Alex frown hitting her again on her shoulder.

 

“Aw! Laylow on abuse you’re in front of children.” Kara hissed.

 

“A kid doesn’t ruin it. When does a kid ruin it anyway?” Alex shrugged as she jogs toward Ruby’s team making Kara giggle and shake her head, of course, Alex surely would give it a try.

 

“Monkeys, this is my sister, you know her?”

 

“Alex The Power Forward Danvers!” One of the kids exclaimed making Alex smile.

 

“Hi everyone, we ready for a day of fun and games?” Alex beamed with this voice she only uses around kids.

 

“Yes!” The bunch chorused.

 

“Alright monkeys, let’s split up to the numbers we got earlier okay? All number 1s will be in my team and 2s will be with Alex.” Kara explained. If asked Kara would absolutely deny that she strategically put Charlie in her team and Ruby in Alex’s team just for the fun of it. She wasn’t sure if Sam would be around today but then Alex saw her first and Alex getting to know Ruby would just be fitting, perfect even.

 

“We’ll all do the same drills and then after the drills we’ll have our practice game okay?” Kara said making sure all the children heard her.

 

“Okay, Supergirl!” The kids chorused once more.

 

“Alex, make sure they’re safe, no tripping. Watch out for their shoelaces.” Kara reminded.

 

“I know, okay. Make sure your team drills well, mine’s gonna be power forwards.” Alex boasted making Kara laugh.

 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Kara nodded.

 

The actual drill commenced once Kara and Alex has divided the group of 20 kids between them. Kara started her drills with the warm-up wizards where the girls will have to learn how to properly dribble their balls around five cones spread in a 5-by-5 grid. On the other hand Alex started her drills with the explosive footwork exercise where the girls would learn how to move both powerfully and quickly with the ball. By the second repetition of each drill both the Danvers sisters are sweating, cheeks red both because of the exercise and the continuous playful banter between them.

 

“Impressive.” Lena blurts halfway through the drills.

 

“Right? Especially Ruby’s team.” Sam said almost cackling with delight making Lena laugh.

 

“Ruby’s team because of Alex Danvers?”

 

“How dare you say that, my daughter will always come first. Alex is close second.”

 

“Oh my God, how can you be whipped for her when you just saw her today, you haven’t even interacted with her just yet.” Lena justified.

 

“Lena, look at the sway of her red hair, it speaks to me in volumes.”

 

“Oh God, you’re cringe worthy.” Lena said along with the visible scrunch of her nose.

 

“How’s things with Kara by the way? Did she already ask for your phone number?”

 

“And why would she do that?‘

 

“Because reasons? Duh?” Sam blabbered, Lena only shook her head.

 

“If you’re eyeing the older Danvers I wouldn’t stop you, but we don’t need to be on both of them.”

 

“But -” Sam stalled making Lena look over to her friend who’s now stunned with her mouth slightly hanging open. Lena traced Sam’s line of sight and there she saw it, Alex crouched in front of Ruby visibly assessing the kid’s reddened hands and knees from the trip. Both of them watched as Alex moved easily with Ruby, wiping her hands and knees with clean wipes after making sure there’s no blisters before handing Ruby a bottle of water. Both Ruby and Alex then turned to Sam and Lena’s direction with two thumbs up and huge smiles.

 

“She done it.” Lena concluded when she looked back to Sam eyes still locked on the towering player.

 

“She really did. Consider me sold.”

 

The drills concluded around three in the afternoon, the wind still blowing cold despite the afternoon sun. The kids are on a quick break before their practice game, Kara and Alex are standing under one of the oak trees in the perimeter of the soccer field. Their mother already left around 2:30 because of a faculty meeting but promised to cook them dinner later tonight. Kara was telling Alex about some things they’ve talked about in the dinner meeting the other night when Alex completely stopped responding to her and turned her back on Kara.

 

“Miss Danvers, Samantha Arias, I’m Ruby’s mom. I would just like to thank you for earlier with Rubes.” The brunette said flashing her perfectly white set of teeth to Kara’s sister and she knew it’s going to be a bit of conversation.

 

“Hi Miss Arias.” Kara greeted stepping forward putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “I’ll just be by the bleachers, practice game in 5.” Kara told Alex before breaking into a jog out of the picture, Sam was thankful Kara was quick to get that.

 

“Hi.” Sam smiled at the woman.

 

“Hey, you’re welcome and it’s no problem, Ruby is part of my team I should take care of her.” Alex nodded aptly returning a smile.

 

Kara stopped by their bags at the bottom bleachers and took a seat, she fished for her phone inside her bag to check for any notifications and their teammates didn’t fail her.

 

**_Hey gays and Siobhan night out later? - Sara_ **

 

**_Why am I singled out? - Siobhan_ **

 

**_Uhh coz yo not gay? - Ava_ **

 

**_Lol where? - Diana_ **

 

**_Gay bar? - Leslie_ **

 

**_Yeah we need dates, we can’t all be single - Diana_ **

 

**_True that. Only Kara has an actual interaction with a woman in the last week - Laurel_ **

 

**_Oh this is bad. We’re soccer stars but we suck at the GAME? - Amaya_ **

 

**_Who says we suck? Let’s go out tonight and show them who the Supers are! - Imra_ **

 

**_Ey Imra! Yo gay is too loud! - Sara_ **

 

Kara couldn’t help but giggle at the hilariousness of their teammates, the poor gays need to be fed, that’s for sure. Kara was about to respond to their group chat when she heard a whistle, it’s Alex already gathering the kids up. Kara quickly shoved her phone inside her bag and was about to jog back to the field when she felt a warm little hand slipping in hers.

 

“Hi!” Kara smiled seeing Charlie beside her.

 

“I’m scared.” Charlie huffs looking at the group of girls already gathered around Alex.

 

“Why?” Kara slight frowns as she tries to meet the kid’s doubtful green eyes.

 

“I know it’s only a practice game but they’re all bigger than me.” Charlie worried, Kara looks up where Lena was, the woman was already watching them with the same worried look. Kara offered the mother a smile and a nod before turning to Charlie again.

 

“What does Supergirl Striker do when she’s scared?”

 

“She does it anyway. Even she proves herself wrong.” Charlie said remembering Kara’s words correctly.

 

“That’s what we’re going to do now. They maybe bigger but I saw you in the drills earlier, you’re one of the quickest, Lee. All you have to do right now is to keep the ball when it’s passed to you, but know when you have to pass it on, you have your teammates you can trust them.” Kara worded out making sure Charlie understands her. “You think you can do that?”

 

“I can try?”

 

“That’s where we start.” Kara smiles and the kid mirrors her right away. “Let’s go?” Kara asks Charlie nods.

 

“Great now Supergirl is here, we can start our practice game, winning team gets ice cream.” Alex started it’s her turn to lead the second half of their training.

 

“How about the losing team?” One of Alex’s kids raised a hand. Alex gives Kara a look.

 

“We’ll figure it out later, okay? So you gotta give your best. Remember to play fair and square okay? Supergirl and I will be your referees, let’s avoid any fouls.” Alex said putting the ball in the middle of the field. Ruby is Alex’s team’s captain while it’s Shannon for Kara because they’re both 11 year olds. The first kick was decided by a toss coin and Ruby got to do it, starting the game. Kara was closely watching all the smaller children of the teams ready to swoop in if anything happens, keeping her alert.

 

The parents are now standing closer to the field, cheering for their kids’ teams, even Lena and Sam are standing by the same oak tree Kara and Alex were before. The game was pretty good for beginners, the kids are all sports not one of them are violating any rules of the game. They are almost too friendly at times that one of Alex’s 12 year olds gave a pass to one of Kara’s 7 year olds instead of stealing the ball from them. At the end of the first half the teams both have a point but the kids are already looking tired since it took them an hour to even out the scores. Kara gives Alex the look, which the older Danvers easily understood, they have to break the tie in a more tired-children-friendly kind of way.

 

“Great job monkeys, now to break the tie and to test your speed and agility, you have to work as one team to catch Supergirl! Once Supergirl is caught everyone gets ice cream!” Alex announced alerting Kara.

 

“What?! Is that your best?” Kara mouthed at her sister who just shrugged at her, “Duck it, Alex.” Kara cussed before running for life because a bunch of monkeys are now after her. Alex breaks into a laugh.

 

“Love you Kar!” Alex shouted enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Right your woman is a bully.” Lena accused as they all watched Kara being chased down by kids.

 

“I like it.” Sam only smiled, she’s totally in a bad case of crushing at her kid’s soccer trainer as of the moment. “Kara’s cute though, she followed suit when Alex told her to run for the sake of the kids.” Sam commented making Lena focus on the blonde who’s still trying to play tag with their kids.

 

“She is.” Lena found herself agreeing, Sam looks at her but she was still looking at Kara who’s now given up and just stood in the middle of the field letting the kids wrap their arms around her. She really is, Lena thought.

 

“Yey! For that everyone gets ice cream!” Alex beamed as she helped her sister who was left lying on the grass back to her feet again. “Right on time we got the ice cream truck right there! Go for it.” Alex added pointing the kids toward the ice cream truck’s direction and away from her sister.

 

“I’m gonna get you for that, and you’re going to pay for all their ice creams.”

 

“Fine by me, I have a date tomorrow night.” Alex confidently said making Kara snap her head at her sister.

 

“You’re the real winner her Danvers.” Kara said shaking her head but putting her arms over her sister’s shoulder. “But remember what you told mom?” Kara asked making her sister frown.

 

“Wait, what did I say?”

 

“You said you’ll stay away from the mothers.”

 

“But - oh no - but she asked me out!”

 

“But did she really?”

 

“She did!”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Kara giggled as she turned around to go collect their bags when she saw Sam and Lena behind them.

 

“Hi.” Kara huffs.

 

“Thanks for training the kids today.” Lena genuinely smiled handing Kara a bottle of Gatorade from the coolers.

 

“Oh, thank you. And there’s no big deal with that, Alex and I had fun, it’s great exercise for us too.” Kara giggled scratching the back of her neck as she accepted the bottle from the woman.

 

“I like what you did for the tie breaker.” Sam said mostly to Alex.

 

“Told you Kar it was the best way to break a tie.” Alex said nudging her sister’s shoulder, Kara just rolled her eyes her.

 

“Next time I’ll call the tie breaker and you’re gonna suffer.” Kara warns.

 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Sam asks, Kara’s eyes widen with excitement, it was indeed Sam who asked! She couldn’t believe it!

 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at LCorp around 7?”

 

“Perfect.” Sam smiled widely.

 

“Well that’s our cue to leave, I’ll see you around Kara, Alex.” Lena said with another genuine smile, Kara’s sure she’s giving out generously on purpose.

 

“See you around, Lena.” Kara smiled back holding the woman’s eyes long enough before Lena has to turn around and leave.

 

“You got it bad, Kar. You can’t even ask for her number.” Alex said as they watch the two women walk towards the ice cream truck where their kids are still in line for.

 

“She was the woman from Vegas.” Kara softly said enough for Alex to hear.

 

“She’s Miss Vegas?!” Alex exclaimed making Kara nudge her hard against her rib cage.

 

“Can you tone it down?”

 

“You have to do something, why are you just telling me this now?”

 

“I didn’t know she was the Lena Luthor before, duh?”

 

“I couldn’t believe it, she’s Miss Vegas.” Alex said, “How can she be a mother now? Counting the years since you saw her last, it aligns. You think she got knocked up there?”

 

“I have no idea. Maybe we’ll find out, maybe we won’t but then again a kid doesn’t ruin anything.”

 

“That’s my girl!” Alex cheer as they walk toward the ice cream truck themselves just in time Lena and Sam are already walking their daughters toward the parking lot. Kara eyes follow the raven-haired woman down the lot. It’s still there, that inexplicable feeling when she sees Lena. Why can’t she explain it until now.


End file.
